Saintly Phantom
by Codey-Wraith
Summary: Inspired by MikeX713's 'Viral Saints' story but not the same story. Danny becomes the Main Character of Saints Row. Rating may change to M later in the story. Forgot that I had it at 'T' when it should have been 'M'
1. Chapter 1

Saintly Phantom Chapter One

**Crazy idea that I got when watching some Saints Row, Danny Phantom and reading the **MikeX713**'s story, **Viral Saints. **I am actually surprised this has not been done before. **

**I OWN NOTHING-'Phantom Planet' never happened in this. **

:Story Start:

**Two years prior-Amity Park-A couple weeks after 'D-stablized'-Amity Fair in the park**

_It was a nice day in the most haunted place in America, nice and sunny while still with a cool breeze. On this day five teen were enjoying their time playing some festival games, a simple ring toss. The one throwing the ring was a young girl of nine years wearing a red cap, a blue coat and red pants. Next was an African American teen of fourteen wearing a red cap, yellow shirt, beige pants, thick rimmed glasses and holding a PDA. Next was a Caucasian female teen goth of fourteen, wearing black clothes with purple leggings. Next is another female of seventeen with red hair dressed in jeans and a black blouse. Last was a teen boy with black hair, white and red shirt, and blue jeans. These are Danielle, Tucker, Sam, Jazz and Danny. _

_Danielle managed to catch the ring on the golden grand prize where she was meant to win a giant panda, only for the roadie to give her a tiny teddy bear before saying, "Sorry you need to catch the gold post with all five to win the Panda," Danielle shrugs and accepts the prize before the group head for a hotdog stand and each getting a one, while Danielle got herself a second one. _

_The group walked when Danny asks his younger 'cousin' a question, "Sorry about the Panda, how are you feeling?" _

"_I am fine," Danielle answers before saying, "Not like I could keep it," her tone was simple and reserved. _

_Jazz spoke, "You do realise that all we would have to do is talk to our parents' right." _

_Danielle smiles before saying, "No, I think they have enough Ghost Problems without needlessly adding to it." _

_Sam spoke, "I doubt that they would notice." _

_Tucker added, "Yeah, like installing the same version of Microsoft Word on a computer that already had it. If you don't tell anyone, how would they know." _

"_I was referring to Danny," Danielle countered before saying, "I doubt he would like me stealing his 'thunder' during constant Ghost attacks." _

_Danny fake laughed as they walked towards the rollercoaster before saying, "Let's just enjoy today," when he turned around they were blasted back by the rollercoaster exploding." _

_That was when a mechanical voice spoke up above them, "HA HA HA, I Skulker the Hunter have combined with the ultimate form of technological power of Technus," that was heard with a nerdy voice that says, "And the more technology that we consume the stronger we will be." _

_The group looked up to see a heavily muscular torso with a flaming head and tentacles extending from the base of his belt. (__**Save you some time, it is the future version of Skulker from 'The Ultimate Enemy' which was an alternate future.**__) Super Skulker laughed as he started creating large amounts of damage to the fair ground as the Danny and his friends ran away. Skulker continued to laugh as he was blasted by a pink energy blast from a teenage girl wearing a red and black body suit riding a twin prong surf board. _

_Danny looked at the girl and says, "Looks like Valerie is here, but my parents are?" that was when a large white RV/Tank drove over a food cart before two adults wearing latex looking bodysuits holding large white bazooka like ray guns blasting at Super Skulker. _

"_EAT ECTOPLASM GHOST!" the larger of the two, wearing an orange and black suit and appears to weigh the same as a car. This is Jack Fenton, father of Danny and Jazz, and one of the biggest experts on the science of Ghost along with his wife, Maddie, who is wearing a navy blue latex suit. "MADDIE COOKIE!" Unfortunately Jack is considered an idiot even though he has invented some of the most powerful anti ghost weapons on the planet, along with inventions that have saved ghosts in the past. _

_Maddie blasts at Skulker only for Super Skulker's tentacle legs extended towards Maddie and Jack, before absorbing the technology in their suits and weapons which heavily damaged their clothes. _

_Once Danny and Danielle were far enough away, they both had white rings appear around their waists before splitting up and down covering their bodies with black and white suits and changing their hair colour to white before Danny Phantom speaks to the others, "Look, if Skulker really did fuse with Technus then I can't use any technology," he hands Jazz the thermos before saying, "I go in try to weaken Super Skulker while you guys strike so that he can't get out." _

_Jazz asks, "How do you know any of this?" _

_Danny answered, "Time travel. We went to the future and met a future evil version of myself, after we were attacked by Super Skulker," he looks past their cover and sees his parents struggling to fight Skulker. Phantom frowns before saying, "Dani attack from a distance avoid Valerie's weapons." _

_Dani Phantom nods before saying, "Are you going to Wail on them?" _

"_Last resort Dani," Danny Phantom replied as his hands glowed light blue before saying, "Let's put him on ice," The two Phantoms floated in the air before speeding towards Skulker. Danny speaks, "HEY SKULKER or do you prefer Technus?" _

_Super Skulker and Technus' faces stare at Danny Phantom as he shoots him with blue energy covering Skulker was covered in thick ice covered Skulker before Valerie blew up the ice around Skulker before Valerie focused fire on Danny. Skulker laughs and says, "Ha, Ghost Whelp you do all this to protect humans and yet they fully intend to destroy you," he continues to laugh as he starts blasting everyone with the tentacles for legs. _

_Maddie looked at Skulker strangely before Danny says, "And yet you sacrificed your individuality? What did Vlad Plasmius decide to stop upgrading your gear?" _

_Maddie looked at them while muttering, "Vlad Plasmius?" while thinking, 'why does Phantom's saying Vlad remind me of Danny talking about Vlad Masters?' _

_Danny avoided Skulker and Valerie attacks when Dani blasts Skulker from above while waving to Valerie, "Hey Valerie, are you here to enjoy the fair as well?" _

_Valerie growls and says, "Beat it kid, you will just get in the way," She flies past Dani on her surf board and shooting at Danny and Skulker. _

_Dani blasts Skulker before shouting to Valerie, "This guy absorbs technology to get stronger! If he touches you, all your gear what do you think will happen?" _

_Valerie avoided the tendrils before saying, "Thanks for the warning!" she shoots at Skulker when he was frozen again and breaking him out. _

_Valerie shoots at Danny again where he shouts, "Look can this wait until after Super Skulker is dealt with. You know, before Super Skulker does something, that you know ENDS THE WORLD!" Danny speeds forward and tackles Skulker into the park surrounding the Fair Grounds with Valerie following them along with Dani who was stopped. _

_Dani was caught in a energy lasso caught her, with the other end being attached to a small cylinder held by Maddie who asks, "What is going on?" _

_Danny continues to attack Skulker actually damaging Skulker who did not have any technology to repair himself, until Valerie's bazooka was knocked out her hands and absorbed by Skulker who gained two shoulder mounted cannons. Dani returned with Maddie holding a pair of special Ecto-Rifles where she managed to shoot the two at Skulker. Dani blasted Skulker by speeding around him only to be suddenly slapped by Skulker and into a tree. _

_Dani did not move before Danny's eyes glowed neon green before he slammed into Skulker and punched him repeatedly before Skulker was between Valerie and Dani when she pulled the trigger on an Ecto-Sniper rifle. Skulker dodged the blast that was heading towards an unconscious Dani. Danny spots the path of the Ecto blast before speeding to her side and pushing her out the way and was clipped in the shoulder and forcing him out of his Ghost transformation as he fell to the ground and clutched his shoulder in pain, as Skulker was caught in a Fenton Thermos held by Jazz, while Maddie and Valerie was in shock before Dani woke up and sees Danny before shouting, "Danny!?" in a panic._

**Two years later-Present-Stilwater-Saint's Row-Random Alley-Dawn**

A black hair youth wrapped in a raggy green coat that was poorly repaired and covering most of his body, including his head as it was covered in a hood. The youth awakened when a shop door opens to reveal an old man dropping a bag of garbage into a dumpster before spotting the Youth before raising his arms and saying, "I don't have any money please do not rob me."

The Youth stood with a grunt before walking out the alley while the old man looked at him strangely. The Youth walked along the road with his hands in his pockets, his scuffed and worn shoes filled with holes and falling apart as he moves.

He ignores the three blue race cars that drove past before turning down a different street, past a street salesman selling watches that he could not afford. The teen continues to walk past a prostitute that shouted at the teen before the teen stops and sees three guys in yellow shouting about some blue graffiti before they start spraying with yellow paint. That was when three guys showed up and started a brawl that turned into a gun fight that escalated when a red car drove up to them before speaking with a Spanish accent, "Hector says 'Buenas Noches'," before opening fire.

The driver of the red car was shot as they started driving away and almost ran into the youth and the prostitute. The Youth got the prostitute out the way of the car before the Prostitute ditched the Youth as the final passenger of the Red car was killed by the last blue gang member before the blue man was killed by the yellow before he aimed at the Youth and saying, "Wrong Place, Wrong Time!"

The Youth closed his eyes before a gunshot was heard but he felt no pain. The Youth opened one eye to see an African American Male wearing a black with a purple undershirt, with gold medallions around his neck offering his hand to the Youth. Behind him is a white male with brown hair and goatee wearing a black shirt with a purple stripe along his torso, while holding a gun in his hand.

The African American asks, "You okay playa?" the Youth accepts the help to stand before his arm was pulled over the man's shoulder before he says, "If you want to make a difference, come meet us by the church in an hour."

The white man spoke, "Really Julius? You are recruiting now?"

"He owes us Troy," the now name Julius responded to the newly named Troy. Julius then turned to the Youth and says, "If you want to be part of something and make a difference, meet at the Church."

They left the Youth just outside and old condemned church while a series of guys and gals were seen wandering into the dirt filled graveyard next to the partially collapsed building. The Youth stared at the gathering before clutching his stomach in hunger and figured they might have some food.

The Youth reached the garden/graveyard and stood behind an Asian man with white frosted tips wearing purple glasses and a purple jacket while a detailed purple dragon tattoos. The Youth waited as Julius finished speaking with another African American kid with a sideways cap and denim jacket over a purple shirt before he walked over to the stairs leading up to the Church before he speaks, "Okay, Vice Kings, Rollers and the Carnalles are fighting for shit that ain't theirs, and I am sick of it. Starting today, we are taking back the Row!"

Everyone cheered while the Asian man in front of the Youth shouted, "Fuck Yeah!" he then turned around and asks, "Who the fuck is this guy?" indicating the Youth.

"It is okay Johnny, Troy and I helped him avoid a bullet, he owes us," Julius answered.

"Then he needs to be canonised," Johnny spoke before adding, "We all had to do it."

"Johnny is right," Troy added, "It is the rule."

Julius nods silently as the Youth is surrounded by several purple clad gangsters who cracked their knuckles. The first gangster charges towards the Youth, who stepped back towards a stone tombstone and then dodge a punch which caused the gangster to break his hand. The second and third gangsters charged at the Youth avoided them before they eventually punched each other in the face when the Youth suddenly tripped. Six more gangsters showed up to attack, the first swung his fist at the Youth's chin which apparently missed, causing the gangster to spin before punching the guy next to him in the crotch. The rest of the guys went to dog pile the Youth only for him to step out the way before they crashed into each other missing the Youth, whose hood fell down revealing long black hair and light blue eyes.

Everyone stared at the Youth before Troy said, "Shit, he didn't even hit them back."

Johnny nods before saying, "Damn, I doubt I could do that as smoothly."

Julius walked up to the Youth before saying, "Great work Playa, speak with Dex if you have any questions," indicating the one in the denim jacket, "Do you have a piece?" The Youth shakes his head in the negative. Julius turned to Troy and says, "Help the Playa out."

Troy nods before saying, "Sure Julius, come on kid," the Playa/Kid/Youth followed Troy as they casually walked out the fenced area of the church and walked half a block to reach a Gun store called 'Friendly Fire' where they went inside. Troy spoke, "Hey Murray, hook my friend up with his first piece."

There was three options:

A VICE 9 Beretta costing one hundred dollars

An NR4 Glock costing four hundred dollars

Finally a .44 magnum costing twelve hundred dollars.

Troy gave the Youth a thousand dollars and says, "Pick a piece, the VK's use the VICE 9 model, but cops use the NR4." The Youth selected the VICE 9 before Troy nods at the choice and says, "Let's take that piece and clear up the Row."

With the purchase of forty eight bullets the two went to the street and walked until they saw a group of yellow dressed guys walking through the street and shooting up a store that the Youth had slept behind the night before. One of the VKs took aim at an elderly owner and The Youth took aim and fired a single shot that flew through the air before it cut through the trigger guard of the VKs gun that removed said VKs finger. As the VK fell to his knees two more shots went through the air before hitting the wrists of the other two VKs' that forced them to the ground in pain.

Troy was stunned before he calms down and asks, "Where did you learn to shoot like that?"

The Youth was silent before speaking with a light tone, "My mom was a skilled marksman, no military training just lots of practice," the VKs are all screaming in pain, one clutching the bloody stump that was his finger while the other two were freaking out because they couldn't move their hands holding their guns. Danny walked over and took all their ammo and cash before following Troy to the next group.

Troy they found another group of VKs this case they were driving a car violently towards them. While Troy opened fire while the Youth only fired one shot, Troy's bullets hit the windshield of the car while the Youth's single shot hit the suspension of the wheel resulting in the car's front end collapsed and forced to turn left and into an abandoned building with the driver and front seat passenger to fly out the windshield. Troy spoke, "Seriously? What kind of guns did you mom teach you to shoot?"

"Very high calibre," the Youth answered.

Troy then asks the most prominent question as the Youth checked the pulses of the three VKs, "What are you doing? I mean there is no reason for them to be still living?"

"I am not comfortable killing," the Youth answered as he adjusts the hood of his coat.

Troy nods in acceptance before saying, "Come on, there was one more group in the area, once we sort them out we can go to 'Forgive N Forget' to take the heat off of us." They ran a block and found the last group where if Troy had actually checked would have learnt that all four of the last group lost the little toe on their left foot. Troy then asks, "Can you drive?" The Youth looked at Troy before raising a hand shaking in a yes/no gesture. "Then you can learn to drive now," they steal a VKs car and proceeded to bunny hop along the road as Troy gave the Youth a crash course in driving. When the car was moving properly Troy asks, "So how long have you been living in the row?"

The Youth frowns before asking, "What is the date?"

"August," Troy answered.

"Two years," the Youth answered.

"Then why haven't I seen you around?" Troy asks.

"I spend my time in alleys and walking around not being noticed," the Youth states simply as they reach the high way before Troy gestured to the Youth to drive into a drive through like building, where the Youth had to hand over five hundred dollars to get out of trouble, leaving the Youth with about six hundred dollars.

Troy then says, "Let's head to 'Freckly Bitches' I am jonesing for a Fun bag," that was when he hears the youth's stomach growl before he says, "I will buy you a burger." They made a U-turn and drove along the road to a burger joint with a red headed mascot farm girl wearing a blue dress with other sized breasts. The Youth parked their 'stolen' car and proceeded to walk up to the counter and Troy ordered to meals before they waited to the side and Troy asks, "So, you got a name, or do I continue calling you kid?"

"Danny," the Youth answered before saying, "If you feel like it, just call me Danny."

Troy nods before saying, "Why did you join up?" as they accepted their food.

"Honestly I was just hungry," Danny answered as they took a seat.

Troy nods again as he eats some fries before asking, "So what brought you to Stilwater?"

Danny was silent before saying, "Necessity," and then focuses on eating his food.

Troy looked at Danny with suspicion as he continues to eat his meal before he got a phone call. Troy answered, "Yeah, We will get right to it Julius," Troy stands and says, "Come on, Dex's crew spotted a Los Conarles crew setting up shop in an abandoned store in the Row, I'll give you a hand with it."

Danny nods and the two walk over to the VK car that they stole before Troy directed Danny on where to drive. The reach an abandoned store before getting out the car and Danny asks, "So what are we doing exactly?"

"Clearing them out," Troy answered before adding, "Preferably permanently."

"You okay if I just disable them?" Danny questioned slightly uncomfortable.

"Yeah, we can probably get info on the Los Carnarles with those we catch alive," Troy responded before he kicked the door down and shot the first Carnale in the face. Danny frowns at this before he sees two come in from the left and fires a single shot that knocked the guns out of their hands and bouced into a third person's foot causing them to collapse in pain while the first two decide to run without their guns. Danny and Troy manage to take down the remaining Canarles, until the leader of the Outpost tried to make a run for it. The Carnale leader got into a red flat bed and reversed towards Troy, who dodge the car before the Car got to close. Danny stayed still as he fired a single bullet under the car before stepping out the way, as the car continued to reverse without stopping and the embedding it into a brick wall while the car slowly slowed down as Danny had shot the break line. Troy walked over to the Carnale leader before punching him in the face and calling his crew. Troy then says to Danny, "Great job, I will tell Julius what you did here." Danny nods before Troy says, "I will meet you back at the Church once my crew arrives and clears out the Los Carnales," Danny nods before he walks away from the Abandoned alcohol store.

Danny walks through the streets when he sees a VK car speeding towards him with a wall opposite. Danny remained calm as the car reached him before he suddenly phased through the vehicle resulting in the VK crashing violently while Danny continued to walk away, never noticing the VKs who had been watching and started the rumours of Danny being untouchable.

Danny continued walking as the VKs helped out their friends. Danny walked until he reached some flood drains and appeared to walk through a hole in the fence before walking down the slope before reaching a collapsed pipe. Danny looked back and forth before phasing past the stone, dirt, trash and other assorted materials that is normally found in sewer pipes. Danny phased through several metres of the blockage before reaching a large space that was filled with car parts, and other high-tech equipment. Danny walked up to a cylinder before tapping it with a glowing green finger resulting in the dark room getting some light. Danny sets a timer to the side for two hours before he returns to working on a strangely shaped car without any coverings. Danny picked up a circuit board and lightly zapped it with some green sparks before inserting the chip into the vehicles motherboard before closing the case and then finding so sheets of metal that he struggled to bend into shape before giving up. Danny looked at the time and sighs, he always was good at the detailed stuff but not the big labour intensive work, it had taken him ten minutes for the circuit board and what little work he did to the bodywork. Danny stands before walking out the way he came in and started wandering around the Row until he reached the Church as Julius and Troy came out and spot him.

Julius speaks up, "Where have you been Playa, there is a gang war going on at the warehouses near the docks, lets move."

Danny, Troy and Julius got in the stolen VK car Danny and Troy stole earlier before heading towards the docks, Troy says on the way, "We would have called you but I forgot to get your cell number."

"Don't have one," Danny answered truthfully.

Julius frowns before saying, "Don't worry Playa, once we deal with the Gang Bangers we can sort you out a place to rest your head, and a cell to call for help. Troy said you are a crack shot, show me what you got."

They reach the warehouses by the river and slowly walk through with six saints following. When Danny spots a VK's exposed foot, that VK lost a toe, his scream of pain turned into a distraction as the Saints walked through the area. Every enemy gang member Danny shot they lost a toe or a finger and by the end of it Danny disabled half the total number of all three gangs before they left the area. Those who survived would spread even more rumours of Danny, of how he was shot but didn't feel a thing.

Troy then notices Julius about to put a VK out of his misery of losing both his pointing fingers. Troy stops him and says, "Come on Julius, consider this guy retired."

With that Danny, Troy and Julius walked to their stolen car with Danny driving and returned to the Church. Julius then asks Danny, "So Playa, why did you not kill anyone?"

Danny simply says, "Never killed anyone before. Not really wanting that on my hands."

Julius nods before saying, "With how you shoot you should be good," Julius then pulls out his phone and makes a call, "Dex, need you to look into a place for the Playa and a Phone," there was a pause before he says, "Thanks Dex," and hangs up. Julius then says to Danny, "Look Playa, Dex will hook you up with a place and a phone in a couple hours. So when we get to the Church hangout there. Those VKs who tried to run you down are still gunning for you so I would for you to at least stay safe until then."

Danny nods as they reach the church to see Johnny listening to a CD player while sitting on the steps tapping his foot to the music. Troy looks at this and decides to give Danny a proper introduction, "Johnny Gat, one of our best fighters, with guns, knives and his fists. Oh and just a heads up, he is the only Saint allowed to own any provocative images of the famous singer, 'Aisha' for personal reasons."

Johnny notices Julius, Troy and Danny before standing while removing his headphones before saying, "Hey Julius, got told you were planning to kill some of the other gangs but when I got here you already left with Troy and the new kid."

"He did good," Julius says, "He did not kill anyone though."

Johnny scratched his chin in thought before asking, "Then what did he do?"

"He shot of fingers and many in the left foot," Troy answered while Johnny nodded.

"Then that is going to cost all of the other Gangs a pretty peny," Johnny acknowledged much to Julius' surprise before he added, "Hell, those who weren't arrested would have to pay big money to get patched up especially with the cost of bribing the police to let them out."

Troy frowns before Dex speaks, "Not to mention the Man power taken away from each gang. Easier to replace a dead body then one still living."

Troy clears his throat before saying, "Johnny and Dex, meet Danny a crack shot teen living on the street," Danny simply waved at the two lazily before Troy asks Dex, "You found a place for the kid?"

Dex smirks before saying, "There is three possible places," he pulls out a map and says, "There is an apartment block with some space for other members of the crew," pointing a block away from the Church, "then we have an abandoned bar, with a basement that connects to a sewer entrance that has been blocked off since the quake five years ago near the drains," that got Danny's attention as Dex added, "small garage and will need a bit of clearing. Then finally we have the a rundown building just inside VK turf."

Danny looked at the map before saying, "I can take the bar, sleep in the basement, while the Saints can turn it into a hangout for the crew," everyone looked at Danny like he grew a second head 'again' before Johnny smirks.

"I like this kid, he has an eye for the future," Johnny jokes before adding, "Plus it will give the saints a nice spot to meet and greet."

Julius nods before saying, "Very well, Playa, you get your bar, but any upgrades will come out of your pocket or any donations that the other Saints can offer." Danny nods as he calculates where his 'new' bar will be located compared to hole in the ground.

Once that was done, Dex handed Danny a flip phone and says, "Here it already has, Julius, Troy and Johnnys' phone numbers. If you need mine, I will give it to you until then."

Danny accepts the phone before saying, "Thank you," Dex shrugs it off before Danny asks, "Anyone know how to run a bar?" that got everyone to stumble a bit as they walked into the Church.

Julius walked up to the platform and speaks to the formed crew of saints, "Okay everyone we have locked down the Row, now we need to take the fight to them," he then points to Dex, "Dex handle the Carnales, ever since they joined up with the Columbians, they act like they own the whole town."

Dex simply says, "Got it."

"Troy the VICE KINGS," Julius states.

"No way," Troy says.

"The fuck you say?" Julius questions.

"Anyone but them," Troy states.

Johnny Gat steps forward and says, "Fuck that, I will handle the VKs."

Julius says, "It is not that easy Johnny."

"Bullets still kill people," Johnny countered.

"Watch your boy," Julius states to Dex.

Dex nods while Johnny shouts, "I don't need a baby sitter Julius."

Julius looks to Dex and says with a harder tone, "Watch your boy," Dex nods in understanding.

Troy then asks, "So who has the Rollerz?"

"I do," came the voice a Chinese woman wearing a black short top that brings attention to her chest, and blue tracksuit pants. Her black hair was tied up with two large golden needles.

Johnny looks at her strangely before asking, "Why the fuck are you wearing Blue, Lin?"

Julius answered, "I asked Lin to hook up with the Rollerz, we have no idea what their deal and goals are so Lin is going to find out."

One Saint walked up to her and commented about Lin being a whore only to get the crap beaten out of him until Lin asked if anyone else had a comment and received some advice from Johnny, "When you punch don't throw out your shoulder so much," and was told to 'shut up' by Lin.

"Everyone," Julius speaks up, "Go to these three if you need something to do. Also if there is anyone with some experience working in a bar, our newest member is organising a safe house where we can meet up, to meet with fellow saints and drinking in safety. If you want to help out we will organise a way to make some donations."

Johnny smirks before asking Danny, "Is there going to be stripper poles?"

Danny just shrugs before saying, "I will have to have a look at the place first."

Lin smirks before saying, "Sell some tea, and I will add a couple bucks."

Dex frowns before saying, "Well with the meeting over, let's go have a look." Danny and Dex walked outside to see to a fancy looking purple convertible with a white and blue car parked next to it. Dex says, "That is Lin's ride, custom work she did herself ever need help modifying your ride. Get in, I am driving," indicating the purple convertible that as Lin reached her car. Dex drove forward before heading towards the drains and driving past the alley that Danny walked down and then finding an old Abandoned Bar that was damaged due to a gun fight a couple years back. Dex then says, "Well we got this place cheap but it is going to take some work. I can make some calls get you a deal."

Danny nods before Lin arrives in her car and looks at the Bar before saying, "Good luck with this place, probably be cheaper to buy an actual bar," she taunts before driving away at high speeds her blue under glow leaving trails.

Dex shakes his head before saying, "Don't mind her, she is a bitch," he states as a fact before focusing on the Bar as they break the door down to open it to reveal barrels filled with ash, and wrecked furniture.

Danny walked up to the bar counter and swiped up some dust before saying, "Least the Bar is intact," Danny looked around before saying, "Come back tomorrow I should have this all cleaned by then."

Dex frowns before saying, "You want me to get some of the crew to help?" Danny shakes his head in the negative before Dex says, "Well anyway, tomorrow afternoon head to the Church and speak with Gat, the crew has a lot of information on the Vice Kings. We should have something for you to do when you get there," Dex walked out the bar leaving Danny to his own devices, which was Danny's fist glowing green before he started destroying the trash and wrecked furniture. Within ten minutes all the big pieces of trash in the main room was atomised before he walks over to the door that leads to the basement, he melted the lock before heading down finding that the room was filled with filled bottles of beer. Danny looks at the labels before smirking and finding a large crate that he placed the bottles in before he blew some cold blue air over them before they started to cool along with several dozen ice cubes landing inside.

Danny let the bottles cool before finding the maintenance door to the flood tunnels before breaking the lock before finding a manual service elevator. Danny phased his head through the floor along with one hand and created a green light to look down the shaft and find that it was half filled with trash. Danny removed himself before walking out the elevator and proceeding to head back up stairs before heading to the garage out back to see it looked with a heavy duty lock that he melted allowing him into a garage that was filled with car parts, wheels and spare furniture for the bar. Danny had one thought, "Didn't anyone check this place."

Danny shakes his head as he takes a seat before heading to the only remaining booth that was still intact and dropped his head and rugged himself in his coat before falling asleep for the night.

**The Row-The next morning-Saints 'Unnamed' bar-Outside**

After a loud knocking, Danny stepped over to the door and aloud Dex into the Bar where he was shocked to see that it was cleaned out. Once Dex recovered he asks, "Did you get some of the boys to help clean up?" Danny shook his head as Dex continued by asking, "So find anything interesting?"

Danny shrugs before saying, "some replacement furniture, some car parts and about a three thousand bottles of beer, I have a couple hundred cooling in the basement."

Dex froze before asking, "Seriously? we should have checked this place sooner," he shakes his head before saying, "Well looking at this some paint and some new flooring," he looks at a couple booths before saying, "I can get some of the crew working on fixing this place up."

Danny nods while saying, "Thanks," Dex looks around before Danny says, "I looked into the maintenance door, completely filled with concrete.

Dex nods in acceptance before saying, "How is the plumbing?" Danny shrugs before Dex opens the door to the men's room to find all the toilets smashed, while the urinals are all intact. They move over to the women's room and see that about half of them needed to be replaced. Dex then asks, "Are you sure you want to do this? It is a lot for a kid to deal with."

Danny frowns before saying, "I will be fine, but could you get a couple guys to watch the place?"

Dex nods before saying, "Yeah," he pulls out a piece of Paper and says, "Head to this address. A colleague of the Saints, Tobius is looking to replace his partner while making deliveries," he hands Danny a note before saying, "Just watch his back as he makes some deliveries and you should get paid and he said he will drop you off at the church." Danny nods before heading out while Dex leaned on the bar before saying, "Yeah, this place has potential," and waited for the some guys to come by to examine the place.

**Tobias' Scrap Yard-half hour later-Just outside the Row. **

Danny walked into a scrap yard filled with wrecked cars before seeing a mobile home when a man came running out and trips down a set of steps before he ran towards Danny while a man with red dreadlocks and wearing camouflage green trousers chasing the first man with a gun before a shot was fired by the second man into the first knocking him to the ground.

The red dreadlocked man shouts, "You don't skim from the top!" before shooting into the man on the ground repeatedly. He then looks at Danny and says, "Hello, sorry about this bad impression but Billy here decided to skim off the top of the profit before I could count it and now," he fires another shot into Billy before saying, "He has taken an early retirement."

Danny nods before asking, "So what exactly am I here for? You are Tobias right?"

Tobias nods before saying, "Look all you have to do is keep an eye on my back as I make deliveries. Some people don't like my selling on their 'turf.' Which is strange considering I am selling Weed and not the same stuff my competition is selling."

Danny asks, "Your stuff doesn't kill anyone right?"

Tobias frowns before stating, "I sell quality stuff, meaning no dangerous chemicals all natural. The only danger my stuff can cause, is if they use my shit before handling something that they need to focus," Tobias then looks at Danny before saying, "And no, I do not go into my product with the exception of my personal stash for the week end." Danny nods before being led to a flowerily design paint style. Tobias took the Driver's seat while Danny took the Passenger seat. Tobias simply says, "Well, I have to make ten drops today, fortunately a couple of them are at the same spot so we won't have to make too many unneeded stops." They drove through Canarle's turf where a truck quickly chases them along the road when Tobias says, "That is your queue."

Danny frowns before looking out the passenger side window to see the Canarle car, Danny aimed with his pistol before firing. The bullet lodged into the steering column of the car resulting in the Carnales missing the next turn and crashing into a police car that started chasing Tobias' van.

Tobias looked in his mirror and says, "Damn, nice shot," they reach the first place to meet with Tobias' buyers. Tobias stepped out of the van while Danny stepped out and waited for Tobias to deal with three guys. When Tobias was returning to the Van another Carnale's car arrived only for Danny to shoot a tire out and caused the car to crash into a curb launching the Driver and Passenger out the wind shield alive, while the one in the back slammed his head into the dash of the car. Tobias gets in his Van with Danny and asks, "Where you part of a secret government project or something."

Danny tensed before saying, "No, just a lot of practice. How many more deliveries?"

"Two more," Tobias answered before they drove under a bridge to reach an abandoned construction area. Danny leaned on the side of the Van as Tobias meets with four of his buyers before coming back to the Van. Tobias frowns before saying, "That is strange the Canarles are normally a bit quicker than this."

Danny frowned until they see a Carnale road block ahead with a fire hydrant next to them where if it was on would hit the back of the Canarle's car. Danny drew his pistol before aiming at the hydrant and the barrel gaining a slight green glow that was absorbed by the bullet that gained said glow before Danny fired. The bullet sped forward like a tracer before the bullet impacted the Hydrant, where it shook violently before bursting open and knocking all the Carnales down as Tobias turned down a side alley to get past the road block that successfully stopped a group of Police cars trying to bust them.

Tobias spoke, "That was lucky. That fire hydrant breaking like that," Danny nods that the comment before they parked outside a person's suburban home they waited at the curb before an elderly woman quickly walked over with two paper bags and Tobias says, "Hey misses Foreman."

Misses Foreman smiles and says, "Hello Tobias I had a little extra after meeting with the girls from the last batch and thought you may like to enjoy some special brownies."

"Thank you Misses Foreman," Tobias accepts the gift before handing her another bag of weed and accepts the payment before saying, "Say hello to the girls for me."

Misses Foreman smiles before saying, "I will tell them," she then waves as Tobias waved goodbye as they drove away.

Tobias opens the gift that Misses Foreman gave him and smells one of the brownies before placing it back into the bag and handing it to Danny before saying, "You can have half after we are back to the yard." Danny nods before leaning back in his seat as they drove past a large Carnale and VK crash where the two groups were fighting violently. Tobias sees this and says, "Talk about luck," Tobias turns behind a line of stores a couple blocks away from the fight before suddenly stopping seeing his last couple buyers were talking like buddies with a police officers. Tobias stops before reversing back onto the road before driving away. Tobias says, "Looks like we are finishing up earlier then I was expecting. Damn ass holes was probably planning to sell us out to the cops for a cash prize from the Carnales or the Cops." Danny nods in silence before Tobias adds, "Let's get back to the Yard. Then I can give you your cut. Half the Brownies can be a bonus." The drove all the way back past several of the crashed and abandoned Carnale cars before reaching Tobias' Junkyard. Tobias parks his van before the two left the Van, with Danny following Tobias into the RV leaning onto a brick wall.

Once inside the RV, Danny sees a large hole leading into the brick building behind it to see a woman lovingly caring for a series of plants that will become Tobias' product. Tobias walked up behind the woman and hugs her from behind before kissing her cheek. The woman has brown hair, and is wearing what could be considered regular house wife clothes in the seventies. The woman says, "Tobias, how was your deliveries?"

"They went well until the last one," Tobias states before adding, "The last group tried to sell me out to the cops. Though Misses Foreman made us some Special Brownies," the woman smiles before noticing Danny. Tobias realises what he needed to say, "This is the misses, and this is Danny, he took over Billy's job today. Watched my back."

The woman smiles and shakes hands with Danny and says, "Hello I am Laura, Tobias' wife well at least after the wedding," she flashed the string ring.

Danny nods before saying, "Congratulations," Danny appeared impatient before saying, "Not to be insulting, but perhaps we should hurry this up, so that I can leave the two of you alone."

Tobias looks at Danny confused before realising Danny's point and says, "Yeah, let's get you your money," he spanks Laura's rear before leading Danny towards the back room and says, "Well we only had to deal with seven of my buyers, so Billy's cut was ten percent and before you ask, Laura and myself each get thirty percent while the rest is used to finance the farm. Now as each payment was ten grand each, and we made seven deliveries," he pulls out a calculator before saying, "Plus the bonus of ensuring the Van was intact and the lack of injury," he opened a safe under his desk and hands Danny fifteen thousand dollars before saying, "Fifteen Gs and half of misses Foreman's Special Brownies," he took half the brownies out of the bag that Misses Foreman gifted them before placing the fifteen grand into the bag and says, "It was a pleasure doing business with you."

Danny accepts the bag before saying, "I am fixing up a bar in the Row, you should come by for a drink some time."

"Not into drinking alcohol my friend," Tobias states before saying, "I am considered to be a light weight," Danny nods at that before leaving, but not quick enough to not hear Tobias and Laura getting intimate. Danny walked back to the Row and shortly he sees a VK's car stop and grab a black girl off the street. (**Sorry if I appear racist but there is going to be a lot of African Americans in this story.**) The girl screamed as she was pulled into the car and Danny was compelled to follow. Danny turned invisible and phased into the back seat before it could drive away. Danny silently placed a seat belt on while the Girl taken hostage was putting her belt on at gunpoint, which helped disguise the 'click' of the belts.

After ten minutes of driving, the VK got out the car and walked around to pull the girl out. Danny stepped out behind them when his phone went off. Danny used the butt of his gun to knock the guy out before answering his phone to here Johnny say, "_Playa where are you? A girl was just taken off the street by VKs and need you to go get them."_

Danny frowns before saying, "Well," he looks up at the warehouse he was at before saying, "I am currently at the Row Cannery, I think I accidently followed the guy stealing the girl?"

"_What is her name?" _Johnny asks. Danny asks the girl her name and says it to Johnny and got a simple response, "_You are a badass, and that is coming from me. I am on my way with some guys to pick her and any other girl up." _

Danny frowns before saying, "I am going in ahead," he hangs up as Johnny was shouting to wait. Danny looked at the girl and led her to the side where she would be hidden before he went into the Cannery. Danny silently walked into the basement where he sees a group of VKs playing cards. Danny notices the only light in the room is from old lightbulbs connected to a switch right next to him, with a baseball bat leaning under it. Danny flips the switch that made the room completely dark before Danny grabbed the Baseball bat before walking over to VKs and swung. Danny silently took most of the VKs out until he reached the last two who freaked before accidently shooting each other. Danny turned the light back on as he walked over to the locked door in the back.

He sees the large padlock before one of the girls inside was looking out the peep hole and sees Danny before saying, "The guy who has the key went to Tee'N'Ay."

Danny shakes his head before saying, "Don't need it." Danny's hand glowed blue over the lock before creating a key for him to open the lock with. He pockets the lock and new key before opening the door for the girls before leading them past the unconscious and dead VKs until they reached outside to see Johnny and Dex surrounded by Saints with a couple cars and large trucks. Danny waves to the girl from before who runs over and hugs him quickly before both blushed at the contact and separated.

Johnny sees all the girls before saying, "Aisha was worried about," to the girl before he turns to Danny and says, "Good work lets head to the Church. Aisha should be there," 'Aisha's' sister sighs in relief. She gets in Johnny's car before driving to the Church while Danny got a ride with the Saints who were driving the girls back to the Church.

**An hour later-Third Streets Saints Church**

Danny sleeps soundly on a church bench as the Saints were working on the different speaking with people before heading off towards their assigned tasks. Danny slept peacefully before Johnny Gat stepped up to him before slapping Danny's head while saying, "Danny, I would like you to meet the girl that you 'apparently' helped," he points to a Black girl Johnny's age, wearing a black miniskirt, white boots, purple tank top under a small sports jacket, large gold hoop earrings, a strange necklace and finally a purple cap that holds her black hair. Johnny spoke gesturing to the girl, "This is Saints Row's claim to fame, the great Aisha," he finishes sarcastically.

Danny frowns before asking, "Aisha who?"

Johnny and Aisha frown before Johnny says, "Right homeless until last night," Johnny then says to Aisha, "This is Danny, the crack shot kid, who hasn't directly killed anyone and is as badass as me," Aisha's eyes widened before Johnny continues, "And the guy I sent to save your sister."

Aisha growls and says, "Johnny I called you I was expecting you to save her. Not pawn the job onto someone else."

Danny frowns before asking Johnny, "How many people did you call to ask to find the girls, for you to save?"

"You were the first," Johnny answered instantly.

"Where you discovered that I already found Aisha's sister and the other girls?" Danny questions before adding, "Before you and several other Saints to come and collect us and bring us to the Church in Safety," Danny states before asking Aisha, "What exactly did you expect Johnny to do?"

"He is a gun toting lunatic that shots first and ask questions later," Aisha answers.

"So you expected Johnny to go kill the VKs responsible who could have moved the girls to where he would not have been able to find resulting in your sister being lost to you?" Danny questioned before saying, "But instead Johnny called his fellow Saints to find you sister first, before he kills a lot of people. Wouldn't that have given you a better result than mindless violence?"

Aisha frowns in thought before Johnny glares at Danny and says, "Don't talk to her like that," his voice was very threatening but Danny wasn't fazed.

Aisha placed a hand between Johnny and Danny, kissing Johnny's cheek and whispering in his ear, "Be nice Johnny he was just helping you," she turned to Danny and says, "Thank you."

Danny just simply shrugs in acceptance before Johnny says, "We should take this to my office," he gestured his arm towards the side of the church that he had technically taken over to take down the Vice Kings. Johnny sits behind a desk and says, "We should get down to business. In the next hour Aisha has a recording session with King Records, and we are going to kill her," he says without a sense of humour while Danny was shocked.

"Not literally," Aisha states easing Danny of his worries before Aisha adds, "Look King Records are a 'legal' business belonging to Benjamin King, the 'illegal' part is that when you are in, you are locked in making less than twenty percent, unless you are actually making money for them, but if you want to leave the company, it is in a body bag."

Danny frowns before asking, "So how much are you actually making if the VKs are small changing you?"

"Fortunately I can accept interviews and paid photo shots separately from them but the end of my current contract is coming up," Aisha says before adding, "Unfortunately if I don't sigh with them again, I will 'mysteriously disappear' which has happened several times. The biggest problem though is the 'Boss' of the company, all the other female singers as part of their contracts need to perform sexual favours for Warren or end up on the street with a new face."

Johnny was gripping his fist before grabbing his phone and makes a quick call. When the other end answers the phone Johnny says, "Look you know that plan I was telling you earlier, double the amount to be added to the car," he hangs up before saying, "Look Danny, I need you to drive Aisha to her recording session, but on the way you are going to head to this address," he hand Danny a slip of paper before he continues, "Once the car is loaded head to King Records then make yourself scarious. Aisha will go inside and make sure that she is seen enough for Aisha to be assumed 'dead' in the explosion. Aisha will be running out the back of the building where I will pick her up in an alley then to keep her safe we will stash you at Danny's Bar, in the rooms above." Danny was about to ask about that when Johnny says, "Dex and I looked over your deed for the bar and found that the apartments above also belong to you. Meaning get this done, I will put some cash into the Bar and the place."

Danny nods before saying, "Do you mind holding onto this," Danny hands Johnny the bag of cash and Brownies, "I will want this back, but if you want a brownie just understand it is a 'special' brownie from one of Tobias' customers."

Johnny frowns before saying, "Well there goes my appetite," Johnny frowns before saying, "Danny, make sure that Aisha is safe all the way to the studio and Esha stay safe," he nods to Aisha before the she and Danny walked out the church to find a black Cadillac with the license plate number, G S GRL.

Aisha simply says, "You drive, I am not the best behind the wheel and with what Johnny has planned, I tend to create dents." Danny nods before getting in the driver's seat as Aisha gets in the passenger seat. Danny drove the car to the address in silence which Aisha speaks when they were within sight of the mechanics with a sigh above that says 'Rim Jobs' when Aisha speaks again, "You don't talk much do you?"

"I am sorry," Danny starts before concluding, "It is just that I am not comfortable talking to people. I was trying to stay hidden."

"So you are a run away?" Aisha asked as they let the Mechanics fill the trunk with enough explosives to destroy a block of buildings.

"Not by choice," Danny spoke.

The mechanic closed the trunk before walking up to the Driver's side window and says, "Look this shit is unstable, so don't drive like a lunatic and you should be fine," the mechanic hands Danny a detonator before saying, "Turn the key and then press each of the three buttons in sequence. It is just the numbers on each button in order."

Danny looks at the detonator before handing it to Aisha, "Your life that is 'ending,' it might as well be you who does it."

Aisha looked at him and asks as he drives away from the mechanics, "Why are you with the Saints if you don't intend to kill anyone?"

Danny frowns before saying, "I don't know. I just don't know," that was when Danny swerved out the way of a black van with a crazy stalker tried to ram them. Danny avoided the van before seeing the path leading to King Records was blocked by a oil truck, causing Danny to frown before Danny turned away as the Van tried to hit them from behind. Danny drove quickly before turning around and sped towards the oil truck. Aisha screamed as they closed into the truck, she closes her eyes in panic before Danny's body shifted violently on the spot before the entire car and Aisha appeared to warp as the reached the Oil Truck only to phase through without injury. Danny kept driving as the entire vehicle returned to normal as Danny continues to drive while behind them the Van crashed into the oil truck causing it to explode. Aisha suddenly asks, "Are we dead?"

Danny simply says, "Nope," Aisha opened her eyes to see everything was okay as they drove toward Kingdom Come Records. Aisha frowns before saying, "I think that was this weird guy that had been trying to date me for the last few dozen times. All during the time that I was working with King Records, with Warren showing up to 'save the damsel in distress.' Which I always suspected was planned."

Danny frowns before asking, "Does this Warren find you creepily attractive or does he look at you like property?"

Aisha frowns before saying, "Yeah, I have caught him at a couple photo shoots and organised my Music Videos."

Danny frowns before saying, "He had probably extorted and manipulated the guy," they reached outside Kingdom Come Records and Danny says, "You go ahead I will be out the car by the time that you detonate."

Aisha rushed inside while Danny made himself invisible before leaving the car and walking away quickly. Danny was three blocks away when the explosion went off and Danny saw Johnny and Aisha in Gat's car as fast as he could. Danny continued to walk invisible until he reached the Alley behind 'his' bar before becoming visible and walking to the door past the a small group of Saints. Danny entered the bar to see Johnny and Aisha sitting at the bar talking. Danny hears Johnny say, "Look Eshe, I get it the place is a dump, but look at it this way, with all the Saints spending time here you will have two places where you won't have to hide."

Aisha simply asks, "So that Danny owns this place?"

Danny makes his presence know, "Yeah, it works for me," Danny quickly went to the basement before grabbing a couple chilled beers and returns giving the two drinks to Johnny and Aisha. Danny then says, "Found a couple large crates with beer and have been chilling them over night."

Johnny opened the bottle with the palm of his hand and takes a deep sip before saying, "Good stuff." He opened Aisha's before handing Danny his money and brownies as he says, "I have organised some of my boys to come round and help with set up. Which reminds me, Aisha, I had a bunch of my guys to break into your apartment and ransack the place before the VKs can touch your stuff. We should have a look at the apartments."

"What about my sister she was living with me?" Aisha questions.

"How did you think they were going to get in?" Johnny countered before saying, "Plus once we pick a room for you I will make a call for some stuff you may want?" Aisha kisses Johnny's cheek before walking with a sway to her hips before Johnny says, "The guys are also bringing some stuff to fix up the bar. Some paint and stuff, but before all that do you have a name for this place yet?"

Danny put some thought in that before asking, "How about the 'Saintly Phantom'?"

"Sure, it is your bar," Johnny states before saying, "I am going to help Aisha, Dex and that should be around soon."

Danny nods before leaning back on the bar in thought before becoming curious before opening the bag and taking a Brownie and after going to the only Booth and eating the special treat. Danny leans back as he stares at a wall covered in many different graffiti letters and shapes. To Danny all the shapes and colours started to shift lightly and but not enough to be disorienting. When Dex arrived and asks, "What is up with you?"

"Special Brownies," Danny answered while looking at Dex lightly before Danny says, "Welcome to the Saintly Phantom," Danny then frowns before asking, "How difficult is it to get purple leather cushions for these Booths? Also black, white and purple colour scheme and a flat screen tv to play videogames?"

Dex shakes his head before saying, "It should be simple, this place should be up and running in a week," Dex states before saying, "Look this is probably a bad time but I was wondering if you could do something for me," he pulled out a picture of a Spanish woman wearing a tight black dress with a red flower before he says, "Spend a week watching this lady. A friend of mine works in a hair dresser and clearly you are a man that can get away with it. This file is on this lady, get any information you can and write it in this. So be at this address tomorrow at two o'clock, follow her around until she heads home, we get that address it will make it easy to get information on Los Carnales." Danny gave Dex a thumbs up before he leaned back in his booth before appearing to take a nap.

:End of Chapter one:

**So I did this...I regret NOTHING! **

**Please Review and Comment without flaming and as always...BEWARE THE WRAITH!**


	2. Chapter 2

Saintly Phantom Chapter two

**I wanted to update this story because I felt that I should give myself some variety, in this case going from super sci-fi to the present. **

**Chapter One was 'T' but this is Saints Row, and I forgot until half way through this so I have changed the rating to 'M' for the short lemon in this chapter. It is clearly marked so if you want to skip the scene just skip to the next bold text. **

**I OWN NOTHING!**

:Chapter Start:

**Amity Park-Fenton Works-Basement-over two years prior. **

_Danny struggled to awaken where he finds himself on a hospital cot in his parents lab. He lifted himself up only to find himself tied down. Danny begins to panic before his mother rushed to his side and says, "Danny calm down. I just tied you down to use the Medical scanner that I built," she points to the side where a relatively normal looking miniature MRI machine. Danny looks at her strangely and she explains as she unties him, "Val's weapons were designed to destabilise your specific Ecto-Signature. Which knocked you out for a couple days." _

_Danny struggled to find the right words until, "Does dad?" _

_Maddie Fenton smiles and says, "No, I told him that I was developing emergency equipment in the event that we actually find a way for using Ectoplasm to injure a person. If your father asks, you volunteered to test the equipment." _

_Danny nods as he sits up groaning in pain as he asks, "What happened?" _

"_Sam explained that 'Skulker' fused with 'Technus' and you were injured protecting your little sister," Maddie states while Danny's eyes widened. _

_Unfortunately that was when Danny's Father rushed down stairs and says, "Maddie, The Ghost Boy is wanted again, but this time it is worth a full Government Contact." _

_Maddie simply says to extravagant husband, "Then you better get the details honey, before they stop advertising it," Jack Fenton's eyes widened before he ran back up stairs. Maddie released a breath she had been holding as she turns to Danny as he sat up. Maddie states, "Look Sam and Tucker explained what happened to you, so I will being doing some research, nothing invasive just trying to work out how it even worked." _

_Danny frowns before saying, "As long as you don't try to recreate it," Maddie nods in agreement. Unfortunately this would be the last time Danny spoke to his mother for a long time. _

**Present Day-Day after last Chapter-Saintly Phantom-Early morning**

Danny awakens in the Booth as Saints are entering with some tools and stuff to work inside the Bar while a couple carry some toilet replacements. Danny spoke to them, "Look there is some furniture down stairs. Please avoid touching the pallet of beer until I get back," the all cry lightly as Danny steps out the bar after he grabs the documents Dex left behind. Danny walked towards a bench and takes a seat and starts reading. Apparently Dex and Troy want him watching a woman married to one of The Canales' leaders, The Lopez Brothers, a woman called Luz pronounced Luce.

Danny went over the papers before noticing that Luz address is across the city. Danny stands and quickly rushes to the trains to get across the city before Luz would have left for her daily shopping trip. It took him an hour but he was within sight of the Lopez's Mansion before he sees a red classic hot rod with to Carnales in the front while a lovely Spanish lady wearing a black dress with red trim was sitting in the back seat relaxing. Danny spots a motor-cycle parked next to them and proceeds to hotwire the vehicle and proceeded to follow after the Carnales.

**Two Hours Later-Prawn District**

Danny frowns as he sees all the VK's only none of them are shooting Luz's car. Danny frowns as the Carnales' car parks in front of a strip club before they stepped out and then yanked Luz out the car, causing her to panic as she was pulled inside. Danny stands next to a set of phone booths before one rang as he stepped near it. Danny frowns before answering the ringing phone and asks, "Hello?"

That was when a distorted voice was heard, "Hello Great one."

Danny's eyes widened before he asks, "Who is this?"

"A friend," the distorted voice spoke before saying, "The woman you are following, she was sold by Hector Lopex to a Tanya Winters. Inside is a veritable fortress filled with Lust and debauchery. You are going to need to be more spiritually inclined to succeed in your quest." A delivery truck suddenly stops outside the phone booth and dropped a package outside the phone booth. The distorted Voice continues, "The package holds a helpful item to bring success to your quest I suggest that you get pretty high for it to unlock the door. Good luck."

Danny frowns before walking over to the package and opening the item to reveal what appeared to be a white television that appeared broken but on the side was a picture of Jack Fenton. Danny's eyes widened before he looked around before seeing the electronic text on the VK sex club saying, 'Fire escape behind Prawn Court,' Danny frowns before following the directions given to him. Where he found the fire escape that leads to the roof. Once there Danny charged green energy into the device before it suddenly flashed green before it screwed itself into the roof.

Danny finds that he can't remove the device. Danny frowns before looking to the Roof shed that has stairs into the main building. Once inside Danny drew his gun ready for a gun fight. As he walks down the steps, where he gets to a corner where he hears some VK speaking, "Did you hear? Apparently Hector Lopez sold his brothers wife to Tanya, in exchange for rights to sell their coke in VK territory."

The second VK then asks, "What is going to happen to the woman?"

The first VK answered, "Simple Tanya wants her broken and once that is done we have to dress in blue and take photos."

The second VK asks, "Where is she?"

"The Basement," the first VK answered, Danny frowns before getting angry and smashing the two unconscious. Danny made way through the building while disabling every VK he finds before eventually entering every room and chasing all the patrons out while all the girls were told to stay in their rooms.

Eventually Danny found the Basement where he finds a VK ripping Luz's clothes. Danny knocked him out and starts untying Liz while asking, "Are you okay," unfortunately the result of freeing her she shoved her tongue down Danny's throat.

Eventually Luz let him go and says, "Thank you but do you think I could stay with you."

Danny frowns before saying, "I live in a broken down Bar that is currently getting fixed."

"Does not matter, I don't intend to be sleeping," Luz states as Danny places his coat around her.

Danny pulls out his phone before calling Johnny. Johnny Gat spoke with annoyed voice, "Listen I am currently having dinner with my date here."

Danny replies with, "I am at Prawn Court, at the VK's former prostitution club."

Johnny was silent before he suddenly asks, "You just took the place didn't you?" Danny was silent as Johnny says, "Danny, you just saved me time from having to ask you to do it ahead of time."

Danny replies with, "Actually there is a different reason that I am calling," Johnny grunted for him to continue as Danny says, "The girl Dex told me to keep an eye on was sold to the VK's." Luz silently cries to the side before Danny placed a hand around her to support her. Luz forced herself into his chest tightly. Danny says to Johnny, "Look can you send some guys to take over Prawn Court so that I can return to my Bar."

Johnny states, "I will send the boys over now, how many bodies?"

Danny frowns before saying, "About a dozen unconscious VKs and a bunch of scared girls waiting in their rooms." Danny got to the main hall where he sees no VKs outside before he asks, "I don't see any VKs outside."

Johnny says, "Hold tight," Johnny hangs up and ten minutes later Johnny's crew arrived before Danny took Luz away from Prawn Court, using the car that the Carnales' used to take Luz there only with a few more bullet holes on the vehicle. Danny lets Luz enter the back seat before struggling to stay awake as Danny got into the driver's seat. Danny drove back to the Row with the Carnales car and parked it inside his garage. When he looked at behind him he sees that Luz had fallen asleep. Danny walked into the Bar from the rear entrance where the he sees the Saints working to restore the bar but he also notices the beers that have been drunk as they have been working.

Danny just shakes his head before he notices Aisha and asks, "Did they bring in any beds?"

Aisha frowns before saying, "Yeah, Johnny's crew fixed up a couple of the rooms. What do you need?"

"Another room for our new guest," Danny answered before saying, "The Carnales apparently are trying to mess with people."

Aisha frowns before saying, "They did fix a third room but until the bar is finished the four of us will be living here," Danny directed Aisha into the garage showing a sleeping Luz inside the car.

Aisha pulled him out of the Garage before she asks, 'Where have you been sleeping?"

Danny rubbed his neck as he looks to the single panel seat and says, "I have been sleeping in that."

Aisha sighs before saying, "There is a Furniture Store three blocks south. You should probably get a bed from there."

Danny nods before saying, "Can you give me a hand getting Luz to a room."

It was at that point that Dex arrived with Julius and Troy. Dex asks Danny, "What were you doing at Prawn Court?"

Danny sighs and explains the situation before saying, "What do we do with her, Luz is sleeping in the car I brought and I don't think she would live long if we sent her back to the Carnales."

Julius spoke, "She is your responsibility now. At least until she choses to leave. Now Look I need you to focus with the VKs until Dex and Troy can get more information on them. Speak to Johnny at the Church." Danny nods silently before Julius comments, "Troy think you can spend the day getting some stuff sorted for Danny while he Helps Johnny with the Vice Kings."

Surprisingly that was when Johnny Gat arrived and hugs Aisha before looking to Julius and says, "Where ever you got the kid, get more, he just took Prawn Court. Which reminds me, we have a bunch of VK's tied up in the basement of Prawn Court, and I figure we should ask the kid what to do with them?"

Everyone looked to Danny who really wanted to hid in his coat that was still with Luz. As Danny was silent the door to the garage opened revealing Luz wearing Danny's coat and nervously looking at everyone. Dex and Troys' jaw was dropped before Dex says, "We said to keep an eye on her, not bring her home."

Luz looked uncomfortable before Danny says, "VK bought her from Hector. In the end they were going to do some bad things to her and," Danny paused in thought before looking to Johnny and Julius and asks, "What is that thing where beating people in leather for sex call?"

Julius frowns before Johnny starts laughing loudly before asking, "You want them turned into gimps?"

Danny shrugs and says, "I am just suggesting use them to make money."

Julius, Dex, Aisha and Troy look uncomfortable until Luz says, "So have them tied up and have them dominated by the girls that they hurt?" that actually made sense to everyone, after all they are all technically criminals in a sense.

Luz stands next to Danny as he asks, "Are you okay?"

Luz frowns before saying, "I can manage at the moment."

Troy clears his throat before saying, "What do you need for the place Danny?"

Danny frowns before Dex handed him a pad and pen. Danny says, "Really I just need a bed for the basement, and probably a whole bunch of beer that everyone has been drinking," Danny writes what he needs on a list and hands it to Troy.

Troy looks at the list of four items, 'Bed, Beer, Bar food and clothes for Luz.' Troy shakes his head before getting some money from Dex, Johnny and some of the crew fixing the place up, before leaving.

Johnny asks Aisha, "Ish, could you get the lady settled while I borrow the kid for a bit?" Aisha raised an eyebrow before she took Luz still wearing Danny's coat to the one booth. Dex excused himself to speak with Luz. Johnny got the attention of Danny and Julius and went to the side away from everyone when Johnny starts, "Look, my guys got some information on the Vice Kings. King may run the VKs but Tanya Winters controls his boys by their cocks. She is in charge of all the pussy that the VKs sell. She is dating King's bodyguard Tony, but she gets her rocks off with William whenever Tony is not looking. So we put the hurt on Tanya we are fucking the Vice Kings."

Danny nods before Julius asks, "So what are you suggesting?"

Johnny replies with, "What I am saying is that, Danny and I go around and secure Prawn Court while my guys ensure that they can't take it back without a fight."

Julius nods before saying, "Then you and the Playa get to it."

Johnny and Danny start heading to the door when Danny speaks, "We should make a stop, I need a new coat," Johnny nods and the two leave quickly.

**The (Los) Carnales Hideout-Near the pool-An hour later**

At a large mansion that makes the Row look like a trash dump, three men were talking amongst themselves. The First is wearing a fine red Spanish suit, short hear and beard, silver cross around his neck. The most distinguishing deature of this man was the large scar on his face along with a blinded eye. This is Hector Lopez with his brother Angelo Lopez, with a patchy beard, and exhausted eyes, with a baggy red suit, black pants and silver cross around his neck.

Across from Hector is a large man with thick moustache wearing jeans, a black singlet over a white shirt and a silver cross necklace. This is Victor, the Enforcer of the Los Carnales, a man of unknown age as he had been a part of the Los Carnales since the Lopez Brothers' Father was the boss.

Hector speaks to his brother and Enforcer, "Listen tomorrow the Columbian's are sending their representative. I don't want anyone messing up the meeting, So Angelo keep your issues with your Puta away from the table," Angelo nods silently as Hector continues, "Victor I want you visiting all of the Drug Labs, keep everyone in line and break anyone trying to fuck with our money neck." Victor accepts while speaking Spanish. Hector stands and says, "I have some phone calls to make," and heads inside.

Angelo frowns as he looks around before asking Victor, "Have you seen Luz?" Victor shakes his head 'no' while Angelo just shrugs before heading to his room to 'relax' until Luz arrives.

**With Johnny Gat and Danny-That moment**

Johnny drives his convertible with painted Dragons on each side while Danny sit wearing his new clothes. Danny is wearing a pair of blue baggy jeans, a long sleeved white with red trim shirt along with a short sleeved purple hooded trench coat that could cover his whole body besides his arms and conceal the new shotgun and Baseball that Johnny bought him with a simple message, 'Sometimes you just want to hurt someone quickly.'

Johnny drove to Prawn court where they see some VK's relaxing inside a bar. Johnny stopped the car before reaching into the back and saying, "You know what sets me apart from the rest of the Saints?" Danny shakes his head no before Johnny says, "Well I have no issue taking the easy method along with the hard," he reveals a Molotov cocktail with a dry rag sealing it up. Johnny says, "My outlook on life is to balance stopping power with fun, in this case, we are going to be seen then we are going to run to my crew I am going to drive while they chase us," he lights the Molotov before throwing it through a window scaring the VKs inside before saying, "In this case I am going to throw these until they are pissed enough to shoot us," he threw five more before the VK's gave up trying to douse the fire and ran outside where Johnny flipped them off before he burned rubber and drove away from the VK bar. Johnny then says, "I am going to need you to throw the rest of the Molotovs in the back while I drive, I will tell you where to throw."

Danny nods as he accepts the lighter before Johnny guns it for the next ten minutes Johnny has Danny lure VKs from another Bar, a Freckle-Britches, a VK dance party in a parking lot and finally a Ice Cream truck selling drugs. Danny had to frown at that before Johnny starts speeding along the road. Danny asks, "Where to now?"

Johnny smirks, "Trust me," Johnny drives into an abandoned warehouse that had a specific path that zigzagged and curved around the building where Danny sees some Saints were in the catwalks above holding something that Danny could really see. Johnny reached the other side where Danny sees a whole bunch of two by fours holding up a bunch of metal crates, they crashed through sealing the exit while the entrance was sealed by the Saints who had taken a page out of Danny's book first by filling the path with jumping jacks that burst tires while the VKs were crashing into each other and into the gasoline soaked wood furniture and other wooden materials. Once all but one Saint got out the abandoned warehouse lit a cigarette with a match before throwing the match down to the wood setting everything on fire. That saint then fire poles down a forty foot pipe that was held at an angle for everyone to get out.

Danny when he learnt all this was saddened before asking, "What part of this plan was from my book?"

Johnny was enjoying the panicked cries of VKs as they panicked from the fire as he says, "The part where their cars are useless to escape and their best option is to run out the way they came. Don't worry this was more a message in what we are willing to do them if they don't leave our turf," as it turned out two thirds of the VKs had escaped, while a quarter of them shot themselves or each other before the final third was burnt to death.

Johnny then drove Danny back to his bar, where Danny silently walked to the men's room where everything had been replaced and the water was working. Danny ignored Troy and Aisha as they said hello, Johnny walked in and explained what happened where Aisha was upset until he explained what he did properly. Which is what Luz heard from the door to the basement that caused her to frown before closing it silently.

Danny spent the rest of that day staring at his reflection in the broken mirror with a simple question, "What has happened to me," he was concerned as he realises that after all that death, he did not care and was very scared at that thought.

**The VKs main Head Quarters-Meeting Room Top Floor-An hour later**

A large Black man was sitting at the head of the meeting table where his fingers were interlocked as his number two and Enforcer was explaining what has happened over the last couple days. The Number two is a young Black man wearing a full yellow suit, this is Warren William while opposite him the Body Guard is Tony Green wearing a black muscle shirt and green pants. They were talking with Benjiman King the creator of the Vice Kings, which was originally called the Vice Suns, which was later changed when Mister King killed the former leader of the Carnales, with his bare hands in person.

Warren says, "The Saints messed up my place of business," he would have continued raging about the Saints until Mister King interrupted.

"How much is this going to cost us?" King question in a heavy and neutral tone.

Warren calmed down and says, "With the Death of Aisha, we are talking a couple hundred Million, what with the side projects we had been using her image for. Plus the building needs to be repaired before we can restart creating income."

King frowns before saying, "We make a Box set with all of her music videos, interviews and everything that made her popular. Then sell some memorial CDs to boost sales. While all that is happening organise some new singers to replace her. About ten or so for a set of songs to be sold."

Tony than asks, "What are we going to do with the Saints?"

King leans back and says, "Simple, we wait," Warren stands in anger and starts shouting before King continues, "We will have Monroe increase pressure on the Row. That way the Saints won't be able to get away with what they have done.

Unfortunately that was when a complete 'Meg' entered the room and says, "We have to talk about the Saints," Warren raised his hands into the air and Tanya says, "They took Prawn Court, than torched our guys in a fire. None of them will go back to Prawn Court with the psychos controlling the area," what she didn't tell him was that they also stole her ticket to the drug trade of Stilwater.

Warren then started going on a tangent about the Saints, until he showed his gun suggests taking the crew and killing them until King spoke again, "Let Monroe handle it. Consolidate the gang onto the turf we still have and lock everything down," everyone accepted that before leaving King to suffer the head ache that his number two was giving him and muttering to himself, "Maybe teaching Warren to take over was a bad idea."

**The Church-Saints Base-Dex's Office-An hour before sunset. **

Dex was compiling everything that he got from Luz. Dex pin a set of notes for each of the Lopez Brothers and Victor. For Hector the biggest issue is that Hector's ex wife, he had killed due to the fact that the Lopez Brothers' father had made it so that they could marry them. Hector's wife tried to kill him in his sleep on their wedding night only for Hector to lose his eye while also destroy in his trust in women. Victor apparently has been in the Carnales for longer than anyone really knows as Luz had seen a picture of Victor with the Lopez Brothers' grandfather back in Spain. Angelo has one fact that Dex could help but snort at every time that reads it.

He reads the note as he pins it to the board as Julius arrived and asks, "What do we have?"

Dex calmed down and says, "Okay, Luz knew quite a bit. Hector apparently hate women which is related of his eye which is probably why he sold Luz in the first place. Though apparently Hector has been speaking with Tanya in order to sell more drugs around the city mainly for the police to ignore him selling in VK territory." Dex then points at Victor and says, "According to Luz, Victor has been around since the beginning of the Carnales, so apparently he is older then he looks."

Julius nods before asking, "What about Angelo?"

Dex snorts before taking a deep breath before saying, "Luz was getting married to another guy when the Carnales showed up and killed almost everyone there at Angelo's order before forcing the Girl to marry him. Which apparently was the only way he would ever get a girl due to a severe case of 'Micro Penis' that Luz was scared about him that he would kill her. In the end over time Luz relaxed enough to actually find her in a safe position in the Carnales. Apparently whenever the Columbians come by, a man called Emanuel would treat her like an object to be man handled. With what happened with Luz, I think Hector planned to sell Luz to the VKs while blaming one of the other Gangs to get the Columbians to attack them, but I doubt that Angelo knows anything. The guy once killed Luz's plastic surgeons who removed a mole from her foot that stopped her wearing fancy shoes."

Julius frowns before asking, "Then what will happen if he finds out that Danny has his girl."

"He will make a mistake," Dex states before Julius nods while Dex states, "Give me a couple more days and I can start my guys taking the Carnales Drug Labs, which should lead us to their local factory."

Julius nods before saying, "Good, I am going to call Johnny, tell him to hold up on the VKs."

**With Lin-Rollerz meeting area-Parking lot. **

Lin leaned on her can slightly away from the centre and had already punched the crap out of five guys already who tried to get in her pants. No one got the hint as they comment on her car never believing that she was the one who did the body work, worked on the engine and built the whole FUCKING THING FROM SCRATCH! She had to repeatedly calm herself down until a large white man who had clearly been over dosing with steroids, wearing blue shades, a tank top that stretched over his muscle and really baggy pants. This is the boss of the Rollerz, Joseph Price. Next to him is a cowardly mechanic wearing blue cargo pants, and a clean biker jacket that wasn't really fitted properly, this is Donnie and he is the Worst Mechanic in the Rollerz, not that anyone really knew considering everyone is dumb enough to forget how to breath unless told.

Price spoke up to everyone, "Okay listen up, we have had a good year so far, that being said let's continue have a good time and this year I want more races through town, add some of the other Gang's turf to the routes. And add the Pink Slip rule to every racer not from the gang."

Everyone shouted in agreement while Lin raised an eyebrow while thinking, 'Great a smart idiot,' she puffed the last of her cigarette before getting in her car and driving off, twitching at all the blue she had to add, she always preferred a light green but could never like any she found.

**Just after Sunset-Saintly Phantom Bar-Main room. **

Danny finally stepped out the bathroom after staring at himself for most of the afternoon. When Danny stepped into the main bar he sees, Johnny and Aisha waiting for Danny to come back. Troy had left earlier because of stuff he needed to get done. When Johnny sees Danny, Aisha glared at Johnny until after he says, "Look sorry for that back there, I am a psychopath that don't always realise that not everyone has the iron stomach to accept mass murder."

Danny simply nods before Aisha took Johnny upstairs to spend the night. Danny noticed that all the other Saints have left and the front door was locked shut. Danny nods before walking towards the basement with plans to work in his 'lair' for the night. Danny was staring at the steps as he walked down to the basement before opening the door into the basement when he hears Luz's voice that made him look up and his Jaw dropped, "I heard you had a rough day," she cups her naked breast as she lies naked on Danny's new bed. Luz climbs off the bed and with a sway of her hips say, "Let me smooth you out."

**LEMON ALERT-DannyxLuz**

Luz placed her arms around the shocked Danny and pulls him into a firm embrace. Luz looked him in the eyes with a sultry expression as Danny tried to make a coherent sentence only for Luz to stop him with her own lips and tongue. Luz stood up straight as she released Danny's lips. Danny finally had a chance to speak as he says, "Luz you don't need to do this."

Luz placed a finger on his lips as she says, "Just relax, while I take care of you," Danny's eyes were still unsure while Luz pulled his face between her breast even holding his head there. Luz notices that Danny was still unsure before saying, "Either relax or just let me have my way with you," Luz looked in Danny's eyes as he looked up from her chest.

Danny took a deep breath of Luz's scent and proceeded to kiss Luz's chest between the valley he was stuck in. Luz moans lightly as Danny kissed her while he grabbed her hips. Danny's hands were hesitant as he held her until she grabbed his hands, placing his left on her right breast while placing his right on her ass. This happened while she directed him into groping and fondling her.

Luz moans when he gets relatively rough until she pushed Danny back a bit before reaching under his shirt to touch some forming abs that got her breathing a bit more heavily as she reaches downwards to Danny's belt where he nervously sweated as she opened his pants before she kneels down to pull his pants down. Danny nervously closed his eyes while Luz managed to pull his pants and underwear down. Danny felt Luz's heavy breathing but she had stopped moving. Danny opened his eyes as he looks down to see Luz staring at Danny's embarrassment, a fourteen inch long dick and three inch thick. Why was it an embarrassment, try being a teenager who is regularly bullied and humiliated whenever he does something and popping a boner that makes Baggy pants small is not a good thing.

Luz recovered as Danny was apparently softening and about to pull his pants up only for Luz to grip his dick and ask, "Was it always this big?"

Danny frowns in embarrassment as he answers, "The Doctor who discovered it during a health exam said that apparently I have this condition that will stop me from having the body of a star athlete but 'Would make any girl I date go blank,' mother changed our family doctor after that."

Danny stopped talking as Luz suddenly licked is shaft like a lollipop slowly. Danny moaned loudly as Luz suddenly took the tip into her mouth. Danny then groans loud enough that his voice broke as Luz tried to swallow more of him. Danny breathed deeply as Luz struggled with her gag reflex at a third of Danny's length before suddenly she gave up and says, "Never had one so big before, which is not saying much," she shakes herself in thought getting Danny stuck staring at her chest, that she notices before wrapping what she couldn't fit in her mouth with her breasts. She place Danny's dick back in her mouth as she hums loudly around him. Danny shakes as Luz manages to have him struggling to stand as he cries lightly and suddenly grabs her head so she stopped moving and he moans in relief.

Danny empties himself as Luz's cheeks expanded as he filled her mouth with her seed. Danny released Luz's head as she showed the seed that was in her mouth to him before making a show of swallowing. Danny and Luz breathed deeply before Danny says, "That was crazy."

Luz smiles and says, "It is not over," she stands before turning around and with a sway of her hips as she walked to Danny's bed and lied down as she opened her legs as far as she could while saying, "Come and enjoy yourself," Danny stands and almost trips on his pants around his ankles. Luz says, "You are over dressed." Danny nods as he gets undress as Luz closed her eyes and turned her head to the side as Danny stared between her legs. In response to this view Danny got between her legs and lowered himself down. Luz jolted as Danny reached her. She looked down to see that Danny's tongue had just entered her. Danny did his best to 'kiss' Luz's vagina causing her to moan loudly as she went cross eyed.

Luz eventually pinned Danny's head with her legs and one hand as the other clutched the sheets before she covered Danny's face in cum causing Danny to look up to her and asks, "Did I do good?" in response Luz reached down grabbed him by the air and pulled his light frame onto her and French kissed him deeply.

Luz released Danny shortly after before saying, "This time impale me with your dick and not your tongue." Danny nods as he starts to aim his dick into her folds while she asks, "What exactly made you think to use your tongue?"

Danny eased into Luz while saying, "I was under the impression that," he got the head of his dick inside and flinched before saying with a groan, "that that was what you wanted," as Luz clenched on him before his foot slipped and he was sent into Luz up to the hilt by accident causing Luz to scream in bliss with her eyes crossed before crossing her legs and arms around Danny. Her lustful moans as Danny came again resulted in Luz eyes widening when she calmed down resulted in her realising that Danny was still hard.

Luz sexily stares Danny in the eye before flipping them both over so that Danny was under her while she sits with Danny still inside before saying, "We can go until you can't stay up," which after that night was probably the wrong thing to promise a teenager with an abundance of stamina.

**Lemon End-Saints Row Church-Midday**

Dex and Troy were waiting inside the church, for Danny. Earlier that morning they had called Danny to meet up at the Church that morning only to hear Luz groaning loudly as Danny said he would be there when he could before Luz increased her screams of pleasure. Dex and Troy were commenting on the Carnales after a small argument about how Danny got such a fine piece of Ass.

Anyway Danny arrived quickly after lunch with his hood up as he walked into the Church. Danny asks, "So what did you need?"

Troy was about to talk about the Carnales only for Dex to say, "Danny settle an argument, who made the first move, you or Luz?" Danny indicated her as Dex then continues as Troy hands Dex over a hundred dollars. "The Carnales have been running the drug market for the last fifty years, a family business that have prospered since they joined with the Columbian Drug trade that have given them control of their section of the city. Look unlike Johnny Gat, we are not straight going to kill everyone. We are going to target their income then take out their leadership. Which brings up my next point, Hector is a woman hating psychopath who likes to kill his people who don't do what he says to the letter. Victor the muscle is what is considered un-killable as he has survived several dozen drive-bys. Angelo though is crazy and useless when angry, if he finds out what you have done to Luz, he will kill you like every other guy besides the Columbian that showed up today to meet with them."

Danny asks, "What are they meeting with them for?"

Troy answered, "They meet up every couple years, to discuss the business renew the contract. One of the Columbians' middlemen shows up a couple weeks early and speaks with both the Lopez brothers and his bosses. They then meet up at the Docks to confirm their partnership."

Dex then speaks, "That is why we need to fuck with their income," He places a map in front of Danny with three Drug Lab locations in Carnale's turf. Dex says, "I need you to take over these labs, look the more you destroy the more we will need to replace."

Danny nods before asking, "So am I going to one while other crews go to the others or am I doing all of them?"

Dex shakes his head, "No, feel free to ask for some help but you will be going after these three while the crews going after the other seven."

Danny nods before heading off Troy going with him while saying, "I will tag along with you, give you a hand." Danny nods as they get in the Carnale's car that Danny brought Luz back in. Troy frowns before he asks, "Why do you still have this car?"

Danny simply says, "Well It is a car, I don't have one for myself yet so I am using this."

Troy nods in acceptance as they drove onto towards the Carnales turf silently before Troy asks, "So what was it like fucking that Angelo's wife?"

Danny's eyes widened as he asks, "She is married? I did not know that and she wasn't wearing a ring," Danny panics a little, as he continued to drive into the Carnales turf.

Troy looks at the Carnales they pass with no one taking notice of them Troy simply asks, "Why aren't they shooting us?"

Danny says, "We are driving their car," Danny drives the car and parks it next to the first Drug Lab before Danny asks, "So how should we do this?" Danny was honestly surprised that he was being more open.

Troy nods before saying, "What you can do with the gun will be fine, just avoid hitting the equipment, Drug Labs have explosive materials so avoid shooting what looks like it could explode."

Danny nods and the two enter the Drug Lab from the back door where they see a bunch of Carnales measuring drugs, and distributing it. Apparently all of their security was outside to warn everyone inside to grab their guns, which Danny sees that he and Troy were between the Carnales and their dangerous guns. Danny pulled out his bat and slowly walked over before knocking out one Carnale before shooting the others in the foot and one in the ear. Troy calls Dex as Danny ties everyone up as the Saints arrived and emptied out the lab of everything as Danny and Troy left for the next Lab.

Which was just a repeat of the first, Danny and Troy snuck into the Carnales' turf in the Carnale car parked outside the lab took out everyone inside and stole the contents of the Lab to be moved to a secure Saints hideout. The only issue was that Victor spotted them at the third Lab and his eyes narrowed at the sight of Danny before leaving quickly.

**Saints Row Church-dawn the next day. **

Danny entered the Church early against Luz wishes, but Johnny wanted to see him today to discuss their next move against the VKs, or at least that was what Johnny told Danny. The start of the meeting was Johnny congratulating Danny on the amount of 'pussy' Danny got in a single day for a good hour, embarrassing Danny.

Eventually Johnny started getting his guns set up on his desk as he says, "That Bitch Tanya is taking over the old abandoned Police station to act as a base," he had everything he owned, a couple different baseball bats, an Uzi, and finally a shot gun, "This is a trouble I have, find a balance of stopping power and personal enjoyment," he then selects the shotgun and says, "This will do, you get to drive us to the station, my boys will meet up with us there."

Danny nods before saying, "Maybe have some guys keep watch, in case the cops show up."

Johnny nods and pulls out his phone and tells his boys to do just that as they drive to the edge of VK turf at the abandoned Police station where Johnny Gat's crew had already placed the building under siege.

As the crew started the attack, Johnny started talking with Danny, "You know me an Eesh have known each other for years, even before joining the Saints. You would think she knew me better because last time we went on a date, Eesh said that I don't pay the bill. I took up the bill at the firing range during our last date."

Danny frowns before asking, "Where have you been taking her for your dates?"

Johnny smirks and says, "Well we have gone to Freckle'Bitches a couple times, the Firing Range and a couple strip clubs."

Danny frowns before saying, "I think I know the real problem she is having," Johnny had an eyebrow raised before Danny continued, "You are going to places you want to go, like Freckle Bitches is understandable as she is 'dead' and everything. What you should be doing is stuff with her that she wants to do. Like after we deal with the VKs, why don't the two of you go to a movie theatre or just drive her to a secluded spot where no one can interrupt you and watch the sunset together. And if either of those ideas don't interest you, just spend time with her."

Johnny was silent at that before asking, "How do you know these things?"

Danny frowns before saying, "I knew a couple that were having the same kind of issues that you are having and it resulted bad ending for the two. Just think about what I said Johnny."

Johnny nods in understanding while mentally making plans for his next date with Aisha until they reached the abandoned police station. Johnny jumped out his car and fired at VKs while Danny covered his head with his hood as he calmly stepped out of Johnny's car. Johnny's crew were shooting up the VKs defending the building. Johnny opened fire while Danny aimed his pistol at the VKs and managing to remove an ear on several VKs causing to scream in pain and fall to the ground clutching the wound.

Johnny and Danny walked up the steps as Johnny tells his guys "Make sure that none of the VKs get away," Johnny then turns to Danny and says, "let's go in there and have some fun," Danny frowns at that before the two enter the station where Johnny went in first and shot the VKs that got a bit to close while Danny was removing ears, fingers and some toes. After five minutes they reached the second floor and between the two they took down five more VKs before they found Tanya looking out a window.

Once they entered the room Tanya aimed her pistol at the two before suddenly Danny was knocked down by the butt of a shotgun held by Tony who then aims at the downed Danny. Tanya says, "Drop it or get shot."

Johnny smirks and says, "Why should I do that," only Tony to point his gun at Danny, Johnny raised his hands and says, "No need to be hostile," Tony takes his gun.

Tanya says, "Is he packing anything else?"

Johnny smirks and says, "Just some rubbers, wanted to get some of Warren's sloppy seconds," Danny looks up at Johnny while shaking his head.

Tony got angry before saying, "I said shut up!"

"I got shitty hearing," Johnny taunts before Tony shoots him in the shin just below the knee.

Johnny groans as Tony says, "Now you have a shitty Leg," he points his gun at them and says, "The only reason you Saints are even still breathing is because Mister King willed it. Now all your boys are getting arrested by the cops and today the Saints say goodnight."

Tony started to pull the trigger before Danny flipped over aiming his pistol and shoots Tony in each shoulder and once in each knee before Grabbing Johnny and phasing through the floor onto a pile of soft trash. Johnny was wide eyed as he looked to Danny whose eyes appeared to glow lightly before Danny helped Johnny to his feet and says, "We have to get out of here."

Johnny limped over to his car with the help of Danny and was placed in the passenger seat. Danny started driving towards the Church until Johnny says, "Take the long way," Danny flinched at that before following Johnny's instructions. When they reached the highway Johnny Gat spoke again, "What was that? Because there was no way we fell through a solid concrete and rebar floor."

Danny frowns before sighing sadly and says, "Before I came to Stilwater, I was in an accident that resulted in me being half ghost," Johnny looked over his glasses in disbelief as Danny continues, "My parents are scientists and they built a portal to another dimension that is called the 'Ghostzone' I developed Ghostly abilities that I used to protect my hometown until," Danny paused and before with some tears says, "What I am got discovered by some people and somehow a government agency called 'GIW' started hunting both my Human form and Ghost form. My friends helped me get away, but I needed to disappear. So with the thousand dollars that I had at the time, bought a bunch of bus tickets across the country before stowing away in a random bus ended up here after stowing away," Danny struggled to see as the tears blinded him. Danny parked the car quickly as he cleared his eyes and says, "No one can know about this Johnny," he was nervous in that he would probably need to disappear.

Johnny was silent before asking, "Have you met Elvis?" Danny looked to him quickly in shock. Johnny smiles before saying, "I won't say a thing man, I am not betraying my friends," Danny smiles in relief before sighing at Johnny's next question, "So what exactly can you do being part ghost?" Danny shakes his head he starts talking about his abilities until they reached the Church. Danny helped Johnny inside where Julius and Aisha spotted Johnny before Aisha rushed to Johnny's side and Johnny asks Aisha, "After I visit the Doctor, want to go see a movie?" Aisha looked at him before laughing and helping him to her car to drive him to the Row's Medical Clinic.

Julius pulled Danny to the side and asks, "What happened?"

"Tanya set a trap with Tony," Danny answers before saying, "A bunch of the Crew got arrested by the police."

Julius nods before saying, "Yeah, Dex called while looking out for Johnny's crew. But none left the Abandoned Police Station. I will have Dex figure out what happened to them. What happened with Tanya and Tony?"

Danny was silent before he admits, "I shot Tony, in both shoulders and each knee."

Julius frowns before asking, "So Tony is dead?"

Danny shakes his head and says, "Tony was still breathing when we left but I don't know if he survived."

Julius nods before saying, "Then you better head back to your bar, the cosmetic work is done and they installed a fridge in the bar area and the basement for you, but tomorrow our guys are installing the Beer taps and Troy has got word on some kegs for the bar. Just keep up the good work for now," Danny starts walking away before Julius adds, "Though Luz asked for you to stop at the store," he hands Danny a list of stuff from the store. It was short but he can get everything on the walk back to the bar.

**With Benjiman King-His office that moment**

King was currently sitting at his desk speaking with Tony over the phone while he was at his home. King asks, "What happened?"

Tony over the phone answered, "We had them dead to rights only for the one who came in with Johnny Gat, shot me four times after I shot Gat to the ground. They both got away by falling through a hole in the office we did not see."

King loudly hums before saying, "Get healed up Tony, I need you at your best."

Tony replies, "Tanya will be relaying information between me and Warren and our boys."

King nods and says, "Good work Tony, Goodnight," he hangs up the phone while contemplating his next move for the VKs.

**The (LOS) Carnale's Main Base-Lopez Mansion-That moment**

Victor arrived for the meeting with the Hector, something that Victor had been avoiding as Victor failed to protect the Drug Labs around Stilwater and had made sure that the Factory was running as an emergency replacement to the Labs to make their Product. Victor reached Hector's office where he hears arguing in English, "We had a deal Puta!" he listens to the other side before saying, "Then I will just change who we blame, but if I see you I will kill you." He hanged up the phone as Victor knocked on the door. Hector sees Victor and says, "That Puta Tanya failed to hold Angelo's Puta so we need to shift the blame to the Saints."

Victor frowns before asking in Spanish, "If Angelo and Manuel realise what you have done, they will get angry Hector."

Hector growls and says, "That Puta has no value to us but as bait to get what we want. Once we are done Manuel will have his people take out Saints now, all we need to do is get some evidence that the Saints have her."

Victor asks, "What about Angelo?" still speaking Spanish.

Hector smirks and says, "Leave him be for now, when he learns where she is he will be on the war path," causing Victor to frown before taking a deep breath. Hector looks at him strangely before asking, "What is wrong Victor?"

Victor answered in Spanish, "I was just reminded of something related to my past," before leaving Hector alone to lock his door and make a small line of cocaine to sniff.

**With Danny-Outside the Saintly Phantom-An hour later.**

Danny was holding a paper bag of groceries for Luz, which was strange, whipped cream, chocolate bars, some fruit and five different flavours of Ice Cream, though he also grabbed some dinner for the two, Freakle'Bitches. Danny reached the door when Aisha was helping Johnny walk to the front door while he wears a brace on his knee.

Danny sees Johnny and asks, "You okay?"

Johnny smirks and says, "Leg is busted for a couple days, I will be having a lot of bed rest for the next few days, with a personal nurse. Who I will be taking to see a movie when I can walk again," Aisha slapped his shoulder while the three entered the bar to see that most of the paint had dried while the electronic plugs were set up for the future bar games like pinball and televisions for sports or music videos. Aisha and Johnny limped over to the apartments area while Danny went towards the basement.

Danny walked down to the basement and entered the basement and saw Luz wearing tight booty shorts that were a bit small on her and a tub top straining to contain her chest. Luz looked at Danny as the tub top was increasing attention to her breast. Danny was stuck staring as Luz smiles before saying, "Did you bring the whipped cream?" Danny dumbly nods before saying, "Good, there is a lot of things I have always wanted to try and you are going to do them to me," she smirks before saying, "You better put everything away for later," Danny nods before walking over to the 'new' fridge that Danny accepted even though it was a very old fridge. Danny then brings over their Diner and the two sit down on Danny's bed to eat, Danny with his legs crossed and Luz with her legs to the side.

Danny struggled to find something to say when he eventually asks, "What did I do to get you like this?"

Luz raised an eyebrow before smiling lightly before saying, "Daniel," Danny frowns at her arousing use of his birth name, "You saved me from being a pawn, Angelo has been terrible husband for our entire marriage, I never loved him and frankly," Luz got in close before saying, "I hadn't gotten off since before my marriage to the tiny puta, Angelo, which was almost twenty years ago," she eventually whispers into his ear before saying, "And tonight you are taking my El Culo until I can't walk," as she inserts her hand inside his pants and grabs Little Danny before Luz adds, "And we will take pictures to send to Angelo."

Danny gulped as Luz got very frisky before Danny grabbed her wrist before saying, "Luz, there is something that I have to tell you," with that Danny explained everything about him, what he was asked to do by the Saints and his past in Amity Park while ending what he was saying by transforming into Phantom. Luz stared at his ghost form silently as Danny says, "I understand if this is too much to take, but please keep this a secret."

Luz was silent before she was thoughtful before smiling dumbly with a slight nose bleed before she came back to the situation by says, "We need a Pottery Wheel, no wait a large bowl where we can mix cream that you eat of me afterwards. Oh there was this one movie I watched, where an invisible man had his way with a girl when she was alone and," Luz's fantasies caused Danny to freeze until Luz jumped him and started to making out with him.

**The Third Row Church-Three Days Later-Afternoon. **

Danny walked into the Church appearing very tired as he suddenly reached a church pew where he fell straight to sleep ignoring Johnny staring at him with Aisha sitting with him. Dex walked past and shrugs while Troy spotted Danny before quickly going over to Johnny and asking what was wrong with him only to get a shrug in response. About an hour Later Julius arrived to see Danny sleeping before knocking him of the pew while shouting, "What are you doing Playa, we have gangs to take out!" Danny groans from the ground and mumbles as he lies on his back pulls out his phone as he then shows a picture of himself and Luz on the phone. Julius takes the phone before flipping through the photos until he sees on of Danny fuzzy while wearing what appeared to be a white suit with Luz showing two piece signs while her eyes were rolled into her head.

Julius looks down to Danny before saying, "Three days, nonstop no sleep," he groans as he tries to go back to sleep on the floor while rolling over and covering his head.

Julius shakes his head before kicking Danny back awake before saying, "Dex has some work for you get it done and you can go back to sleep," Danny groans before standing up and Lazily walking to Dex's area of the church.

Danny reaches the side room and takes a seat as Dex starts speaking, "Okay after we took those Drug Labs, we found that they are still producing their drugs so that means they have another Lab. We know this because we have only seen their trucks leaving the factory district delivering to all the pickup locations the Carnales use to sell the drugs."

Troy then asks, "So we raid the Factory District?"

Danny sleepily replies, "Trojan Horse," Danny yawns before saying, "We don't have enough people to siege the Factory District and an all out assault would just end with our guys dying. So I take it that the reason that Dex even mentioned the truck in the first place."

Dex raised an eyebrow before asking, "What is wrong with you? I mean you are falling asleep while we are trying to take down the Carnales. Plus the fact that you even understood what I am planning with just a mention of the truck."

Dex looks at Danny as he was sliding out the chair only to fix himself. Troy asks Danny, "Are you okay to do this?"

"I can manage but you are driving," Danny answered as he stands where the two can see the tired bags under his eyes.

Dex simply says, "Look after you get the truck, meet with me and Johnny at the Sloppy Seconds clothing store for our next plan to use for the VKs."

Danny nods as he and Troy walk out the Church Danny stumbling lightly as Troy asks, "What exactly happened to you, the last couple days."

Danny groans in the passenger seat of Troy's car before saying, "Luz, she hadn't had sex for around twenty years and has a lot of fantasies she wanted to do. I only managed to get away when she woke up this morning and realised that she needed a break on herself when she realised that she was unable to walk more than a step."

Troy cleared his throat before saying, "I don't believe you, no way a teenager could seduce that babe and pound her into the ground with sex!" In response Danny pulled out his phone and shows Troy the images of him with Luz, that almost caused him to crash with the visuals that you make a porn star blush. Troy collected himself when they almost crashed before he asks, "Why did you show me that?"

"Luz said that she wanted people to see what they could never have for some reason," Danny answered as they reached the Factory District.

Troy shakes his head before saying, "I am going to have to accept that your sex life is better than everyone in the Row," Troy parks his car to the side before seeing, the truck that they were after. Troy says, "We should shoot our way in and take the truck, you guard me as I hotwire the truck," Troy was about to rush in when Danny placed a hand on his shoulder.

Danny simply says, "Why not just steal it when they start driving then Highjack the truck."

Troy frowns before saying, "What do you suggest we jack a moving truck?" as he watched the Los Carnales load the truck. Troy frowns before saying, "What do you suggest?"

Danny frowns before saying, "You drive up to the Passenger side of the Truck, and I climb on." Troy frowns but nods as they return to the truck, but says nothing as they return to his car. Ten minutes later the truck drives past the street they were on before Troy drives quickly. Danny climbs out the window while shouting to Troy, "Get behind them, I will go through the cargo area to get to the Driver," Troy nods as Danny climbs onto the roof with hidden hand holds onto the roof with his fingers. Danny get to the roof before crawling towards the front of the Car as Troy reached the truck. Danny opened the back of the truck to find a Carnale pointing a gun at him, only for Danny to grab the rifle before yanking him out the truck forcing Troy to swerve to avoid the man. Danny shut the truck's back door quickly before reaching the front to see no window, Danny phased his head into the front between the two Carnales who were looking into the side mirrors to watch Troy to the side. Danny feeling tired still phased his arms into the cab before suddenly shoving both Carnales out the truck breaking the door latches before he took the driver's seat and wheel. Danny started driving as he called Troy and asks, "Where did he want the truck?"

Troy answered, "It the chop shop you took Aisha to load up with," Danny hanged up before heading towards the Row. Danny reached the chop shop quickly before parking it in front of Dex inside the Chop Shop ten minutes before Troy reached the shop. Troy stepped out of his blood soaked car to ask Danny, "You okay, I saw the guys you threw out the truck."

Danny simply says, "I am fine, you distracted the Driver and Passenger. I will see you at the clothing store in a couple hours," Danny then walked towards the Church quickly and reaching his spot to see his Pew currently being used by a couple guy playing a game of Monopoly with real cash.

Danny sighs before Johnny limps over and proceeded to pull him out the Church while saying, "Let's get you something to eat before we meet up with Dex." Before taking Danny to the local Freakle'Bitches for a simple bite.

**The (Los) Carnales HQ-Lopez Brothers' mansion-Angelo's office-That Moment**

Angelo was sitting behind his desk with an angry look as he starts to shout, "Where is Luz?" he taps away at his desk with his other hand down his pants. His phone than rang with a message he looks at the phone to see a selfie of Luz, nude and fucking a man in a white suit. Angelo got angry as he steps out his office and down the Hall to his brothers office and smashes the door loudly before Hector let him in. Angelo started pacing while angrily shouting in Spanish about the Columbians and showed Hector the picture.

Hector was calm before he says, "Angelo, get over it," Angelo was about to scream at Hector, only for Hector to say, "If Luz ensures the loyalty of the Columbians for the next quarter, then you will accept it."

"She is my Woman!" Angelo shouts.

"You can get a new one once the Columbians are out of StilWater," Hector angrily shouts before standing and says, "We have another meeting with Emanuel, I don't you to say anything about Luz, no matter how much he taunts you."

Angelo angrily accepts and joins his brother and Victor with the meeting with the middleman of the Columbians. A meeting that Angelo was angry that he left his pistol in his office as he wanted to shoot the man when he asked where Luz was.

**The Row-Sloppy Seconds clothing store-Hour before sunset. **

Johnny and Danny walk into the store that was empty as Dex had bribed the owner to let him use his store. Dex was sitting on the counter when he sees his fellow Saints. Dex says, "Just the two crazies I wanted to see. I have a plan that will put minimum risk on the two of you."

Johnny nods before asking, "How much killing do I get to do?"

"None," Dex answered.

"Your plan blows," Johnny shouts.

Dex simply says, "Put this on," he hands Johnny a yellow shirt.

Johnny frowns before saying, "I am already yellow enough, Dex."

Dex simply says, "Look, you and Danny are going to pretend to be VKs and go around destroying public property. Make sure that you get filmed doing it."

Danny frowns before asking, "Why not attack the other gangs while we are at it. Paint a target on the VKs."

Dex rubbed his chin in thought before saying, "That could work. but it will have to be properties they own. Lin sent the address to a couple of the Rollerz Chop Shops, that are more public in their work. But you won't be able to target any Carnales, we kind of already took everything not nailed down at the moment."

Johnny nods before saying, "So I kill a crap tone of people?"

Danny sighs before saying, "You can kill a bunch of cops, avoid killing civilians please."

Johnny nods before saying, "Sure, but after this I want to take out Green. Any idea where he is Dex?"

Dex answers with, "Tanya has been visiting all of Green's places of business. Give me a couple days to get a proper schedule before you take care of it."

Johnny throws Danny a yellow coat before they both got dress in yellow. They quickly got away from Dex, Johnny holding his shotgun as the two reached the street, Johnny says, "We are going to have to jack a car," they look around before seeing a parked van further down the road. Johnny smirks, "That will do," on the way they see a VK walking out drunk from an alley on the way. Johnny whispers to Danny, "Look I know that you are trying to stay on the down low, so why don't you possess that VK, before we kidnap a news crew and cause some chaos?"

Danny sees what Johnny meant so he quickly looked around before turning invisible and possessing the Drunk VK who shakes his head before coming over to Johnny and speaking with Danny's voice, "Okay I got the guy, you might want to cover your face before we make a 'public' appearance." Johnny nods before stealing the glowing green eyed Drunk VKs bandana and placed it around his face before drawing his gun.

The two 'VK's walked over to a news van where the reporter was getting ready to speak. The report gestured towards the camera to start, "This is El Puta, here reporting the dangers of district known as the Row. Recent Gang violence has resulted in a new gang making an appearance, and the question becomes what are their intentions," unfortunately as the camera was filming Johnny placed his gun against the Reporters head.

Johnny simply says, "So some no name trash is more news worthy than the Vice Kings? Guess we will have to change that," 'VK' Danny pushed the camera man towards the car while telling him to continue recording.

For the next hour Johnny and Danny terrorised the town while the reporter and her camera man would win an award for the footage and story they would get. Johnny spent the whole time talking nonsense about the VKs being the best, name dropping 'BEnjiman King' referencing the VK's 'Fake' connections with the police. By the end of it the reporter was smirking in victory as she took notes. Johnny and Danny let them go so they could steal a bulldozer because he wanted to destroy a statue of the current mayor. With that Danny drove the Bulldozer while Johnny followed into a stolen VK car. Danny drove to the Park by going through four SWAT barricades by going straight through before Danny got in Johnny's car and they drove away while the News Crew hid the main copy of the carnage with a fake blank tap. In Week the VKs would be in a lot of shit.

Johnny drives into an alley before whipping all of his prints of the steering wheel, shifter knob and the doors as Danny inside the VK sat in the driver's side of the car and drove off, until he crashed into a police car before leaving the Drunk VK's body leaving him to take the heat.

Danny returned to Johnny in the alley by checking for cameras before becoming visible to see Danny with white hair and wearing a hazmat suit along with a rag that covered his body. A White ring appears around Danny before he returned to being Human, impressing Johnny. Johnny simply says, "Okay that was pretty cool, so you can change the way you look enough that no one could tell."

Danny sighs before saying, "Unfortunately not enough," Danny and Johnny took the Yellow shirts off and dump them into the dumpster they past. They proceeded to get away from the area as Danny continues, "Hopefully we have messed with the Vice Kings enough to fuck with them. Let's get back to the Church.

**Lopez Brother's Mansion-An hour Prior**

Hector was speaking with the Columbian while Angelo had excused himself due to wanting to kill Manuel. Victor was sitting across from Hector while the Columbian spokesperson is understanding what 'happened' with the Carnale's Drug money. Hector simply says, "We found out that one of our men was skimping out on his deliveries, made it seem we were missing a lot of product. It is handled now."

"I don't know Hector, I have been hearing rumours that one of your Labs was taken. There was also mentions of a new power in the city, this Third Street Saints?"

Hector takes a deep breath before saying, "Just a group of mulas who have been hassling our dealers, nothing we haven't already taken care of," he gestured that everything is moving smoothly. They continued speaking calmly with Manuel not smiling at anything that Hector informed him of. Hector then asks, "So how far away is your bosses?"

Manuel simply says, "They will be here within the week. Just make sure that everything is ready for their arrival."

Hector nods while as his men lead Manuel out the mansion. Hector then becomes dead serious when the Columbian spokesman was out of audio range Hector shouts at Victor, "Victor, I want you and Angelo to go down to the Row and kill those idiots that decided to fuck with us, those Agujeros De Culo De Perra die tonight!" Victor nods and speaks in Spanish that he would get it done.

**The Row-An hour later**

Danny and Johnny were walking back to the Church from their little movie they had just filmed for the news. They decided to walk so that Johnny could recover from his broken knee faster, but what Johnny really wanted to know was, "So you ever use those powers of yours to rob a bank or something?"

Danny sighs before saying, "Not really, I had no idea what I was doing when I first became a ghost. The thought didn't become a thought until after I met another Half Ghost, Vlad Masters, who when he went ghost was called Vlad Plasmius. The guy made millions and frankly it was from what I did earlier and having them buy his inventions that did not pan out. Or just straight up buying shares in their company or just giving him there money. He has two desires, my mother and owning the Cleveland Packers."

Johnny frowns before saying, "Masters? You mean the man wanted by the feds and IRS?" Danny looked at him in surprise as Johnny says, "It was on the news at a bar one night, the guy apparently killed an entire building of SWAT trying to arrest him something about stealing military secrets and then vanishing from the world."

Danny was surprised before asking, "When?"

"About two years ago," Johnny states before saying, "Last time I was at the police station paying bail for Aisha's sister, saw an ugly mullet of white hair on the wanted poster."

Danny frowns before taking a deep breath and saying, "That is probably why the GIW tried to get me in public though, if Vlad told them if someone told them what he is," Danny was calculating his thoughts before he says, "I don't know enough," he rubs his head before saying, "I need sleep," unfortunately that was when a bunch of Carnales arrived holding bazookas and opened fire on the buildings.

Johnny pulls out his pistol and shoots at a couple before telling Danny, "You go right, I go Left, take down as many of these fuckers before they destroy the Row," Danny ran right towards a group of Carnales that were attacking people not part of the Saints. Danny focused on shooting the Carnales in the hands giving them a chance to live and run away. Danny manages to hit several of the Carnales when he sees a drugged out man wearing a fine suit along with a large moustached man. Danny realises who these are, Angelo and Victor. Danny took cover before seeing some Saints attacking the pair, even pinning Angelo down. One Saint even managed to knocked Angelo to the ground before Victor saved him and handed Angelo a gun. Danny aims at Angelo's hand a fired removing the tip of his right trigger finger and removing his thumb. As Angelo screamed in pain Victor spotted Danny before he suddenly charged at Danny and slammed him into a building, through a brick wall.

Danny rolled along the ground into an old warehouse, before he sees Victor step through the hole in the Wall. Danny shakes his head as he starts standing up and raising his fists. Victor steps forward before saying in English with a thick German accent, "If you think I will go down without a fight, Geist Brat," before purple lightning sparked along his arms and around his fists.

:End of Chapter Two:

**I will be honest again, I completely forgot that I made my story 'T' and not 'M' until after the special Luz scene. **

**Well I hope you enjoyed please leave a review and Comment. As Always...**

**BEWARE THE WRAITH**


	3. Chapter 3

Saintly Phantom Chapter three

**Why because I still have thoughts on this story that is taking up my time, that need to leave! Once again I hope everyone is enjoying this story so I won't keep you from it. **

**Also quick note, from the way that Luz is treated in the first Saints Row, I felt that she needed a change in life style. Because I doubt that Angelo would have still been married to Luz, if he didn't have a crap ton of money. I also doubt that Luz hadn't found other guys more attractive than him. Plus with how Luz was treated by the Columbian spokesperson, in the second game. =P So please don't comment on how Luz would never act like that, let her be free to have sex with a teenager after almost two decades of disappointment! **

**I OWN NOTHING!**

:Chapter Start:

**Amity Park-Two years prior-En route to Manson Home. **

_Danny walks along the streets to his friend Sam's house. As he walked calmly a white SUV speed towards him at high speed only for a flying metal surfboard to colide with him out the way and towards the rooftops. When Danny landed in pain he looks to the red clad huntress, Valerie Grey, as she removed her hood and board and says quickly, "Look Danny what happened to you, but you need to get out of Amity Park, The GIW are after you!" she hands him some money and says, "Get as far as you can and keep hidden. Don't tell anyone where you are," Danny was confused and a little panicked when the GIW suddenly appeared in a helicopter holding Fenton Tech Bazookas. Danny transformed and flew away quickly as he turned invisible, only for the GIW to manage to follow him quickly to the bus station and quickly bought five tickets, only he did not use them as he stowed away in the luggage compartment after it was packed and leaving, he wouldn't know where he went until the bus reached its final stop. _

**StilWater-The present-old warehouse**

Victor stepped forward with the electricity surrounding his arms as he charged Danny, Danny rolled out the way of a literal lightning bolt cut along the ground. Danny avoided attack before pointing his gun at Victor and started shooting at Victor as Victor was unaffected by the bullets. Danny shouts, "What hell are you, because I doubt that you are human!?"

Victor laughs before saying, "You should know you Giests always attack me because of what I am!" Victor starts blasting as he shouts, "I have just as much right to live as anyone else!"

Danny frowns before he shouts, "Look I know who you are, but I don't have a fucking clue what you are!" before Victor managed to Punch Danny into a wall before he coughed up some blood as Victor reached down and grabbed Danny's throat and lifted him up against a wall.

Victor smirks before saying with his German accented English, "You might want to leave that host of yours. He is about to become useless to you," That was when Johnny arrived and fired some shots into Victors back as Victor continued to choke out Danny.

Victor smirks and expects Danny to give up and leave his 'host' what he did not expect was Danny glowing white before transforming into his Phantom form and glared with his glowing green eyes and blasting Victor back past Johnny.

Victor had fallen to a knee with a smoking chest as Danny's fists were glowing with green energy. Victor frowns before saying, "No Giest I have fought has had a human form!"

Danny growls in annoyed anger, "That is because I am only half," Victors eyes widened before he used his lightning to blind the two so he could escape. Danny transforms back into his human form before falling down in pain.

Johnny helped Danny to his feet and asks, "What the hell was that?"

"Victor was not human, or at least not fully," Danny answered before saying, "I should get back to the bar, but Luz will," Johnny nods in understanding before Danny says, "I am going to sleep even if I have to tie Luz up," the two left the warehouse to see Dex driving up to them and stoping.

Dex stood inside his convertible and asks, "Where is Victor?"

Johnny answered, "Danny made him run away. I got most of the Carnales who attacked to the west. Did you get the ones on the East side?"

Dex sighs before saying, "We got the guys taken care of they ran off when Angelo apparently ran away wounded." Dex looked around before saying, "Danny you head home and get some sleep, come back in a couple days, last thing the Saints need is our secret weapon falling asleep in a gun fight," which he said due to Danny wobbling as he stands next to Johnny.

Johnny says, "I will get him to the bar," Dex nods in understanding while Johnny catches a sleepy Danny before he could fall on his face. Johnny started walking towards the Bar, practically carrying Danny until they reached the inside of the Bar where they see Luz wearing a tight leather 'Biker Chick' outfit that was a bit small on her, which being a tube top and booty shorts was a major attraction that distracted every Saint in the Bar away from Aisha. Johnny gave her a passing glance as he placed Danny in one of the booths before he went to Aisha and asks, "What is Danny's MILF doing?"

Aisha shakes her head and says, "Luz wanted to help out Danny, she figured that if she 'manned' the bar while Danny was out destroying the 'Los' Carnales she would support him," Johnny looked at her and was about to correct her Spanish when Aisha says, "Her words Johnny, and when I corrected her, she replied with 'So, Hector and Tiny Dick refer to it like that.' Then she showed me pictures of what the two have been doing in the basement," Aisha appeared uncomfortable before whispering, "You don't get to see, but we will be trying a couple when we are alone later," Johnny smirks in joy before Aisha went and got him a beer as he sits across from Danny as he tiredly sleeps in the booth. Johnny smirks as he looks at Danny before he has a determined frowns as he thinks on the fact that Danny had to transform into his ghost form. Johnny had to find a way to deal with Victor so that Danny would have to do it.

Aisha returned to Johnny's side while everyone at the bar was distracted by Luz constantly fixing her tube top that was constantly riding up her chest. Johnny continues to frown in thought which surprised Aisha as Johnny normally always smiling with Aisha even when they were arguing for a couple hours. Johnny finally says, "Danny has been through a lot, now Victor of the Carnales have taken an interest in Danny. Who is probably the only person who can even handle him which is probably a bad thing!"

Aisha frowns before she whispers, "What exactly happened?"

"It is Danny's secret to tell. I doubt he would say anything unless he was forced to," Johnny admitted before saying, "Though me and Danny will be having a couple days off, before we are needed back with the exception of an emergency," Aisha frowns before Johnny pulls her in close before saying, "So about that movie?" Aisha smiles as she leans into Johnny and the two enjoy themselves for a few hours in silence. Until Luz closed up and saw Danny sleeping in a booth. Though once she saw him sleeping peacefully she ended up joining him for the night.

**Lopez Manor-Just After Midnight**

Victor snuck his way back into the Lopez manor to avoid the 'Los' Carnales guarding the mansion. He had to make a stop at the local power plant, been a while since he blasted someone with lightning apparently. Victor takes a deep breath as he walks into his room before the lights turned on revealing Hector sitting in the chair in a basic room. Hector looks to Victor and asks, "What happened Victor? Angelo returned alone missing a thumb and the tip of a finger."

Victor answers in Spanish, "We were at attacking the Row, really well but then one very young Saint fired a single bullet took out Angelo. The end result was that Angelo retreated while I covered him."

Hector frowns before saying, "Victor, you and Angelo were the only survivors. I want you to protect what we still have. Angelo will be staying here until his hand is healed enough to actually be of any help," Hector stands and walks towards the door before stoping and says, "Oh, and if Angelo orders you to find that Puta, ignore him," Hector leaves quickly leaving Victor to sit next to a lamp as it appeared to brighten and darken as he breathed.

Victor breaths quickly before thinking in German, 'That Giest did not know me, what is going on?"

**With Lin-Suburbs-The next day**

Currently Lin was driving an annoying clunker, so old and rusted that it might as well have been dumped in a river for to even be useful. The muffler exploded as the car drove into a mechanic, where Donnie sees the car. Donnie speaks, "Wow, this car is," Lin gets out the car where Donnie sees her and he continues, "A fixer upper what do you need?"

Lin rolls her eyes before saying, "My mom needs her car fixed up, needs some work on the Muffler and the engine needs to be serviced."

Donnie nods before saying, "I will give it a full service, just tell me when you need it by?"

"This time next week," Lin says before she walks out the mechanic shop she walked a couple blocks before going into an alley and laughing, "Yeah, my 'mom' needs her car fixed. If he fell for that I better see an amazing job. Find out why this Donnie is apparently so tight with Price." Lin calmed down as they walked along the alley before seeing the train terminal and sighs loudly before taking public transport, hating the very idea as she had bought a car for this very reason. Unfortunately Lin needed to ride the train to the other side of Stilwater.

**Saintly Phantom-That moment**

Danny was still sleeping inside the main room of his bar resting peacefully sucking on his 'thumb' while unconsciously hugging Luz, while across from them, Johnny and Aisha were sleeping with Aisha in his arms. Danny was sleeping calmly as he hears a erotic moan that caused Danny to open his eyes slowly before finding himself not sucking his 'thumb' instead he was sucking something that was probably just as much his, Luz's nipple. Danny's eyes widened as Luz slowly opened her eyes when Danny had stopping pleasuring her to look down at Danny and realised that her tube top raised on her as they slept before she smiles warmly at Danny before pulling Danny up to her face and kissing him deeply.

Johnny stirred from his sleep across from them and opened his eyes. Johnny looked at them for a full minute before closing his eyes and going back to sleep as Aisha pulled herself in closer to her man.

When Luz let Danny breath again she says, "Good morning Danny," Luz then smiles before asking, "Would you like me to help you with your morning problem?"

Aisha groans loudly as she opens her eyes to say, "Can you do that somewhere else? Instead of in front of us."

Johnny sighs before saying, "Relax Eesh, They are just making out, if it turns into anything else I promised Danny I would use a bucket of ice water on his girl to calm her down."

Luz pouted before Danny says, "Thanks Johnny," Danny then turned to Luz and says, "Perhaps we should take a break from sex or at least you write up a list of things you want to do, so I can veto any that I am uncomfortable with," he was apologetic as Luz nods in disappointment.

Luz stands and fixes her top while giving Danny a quick show before walking over to the bar and proceeded to begin washing any glasses that were still dirty she appears to be struggling but she was smiling as she did some work she had not done since before Angelo.

Johnny was now fully awake as he continues to hug Aisha before asking Danny, "So what is your plan for today Danny? I doubt you will be getting anymore sleep today or night?"

Danny frowns before saying, "Was thinking of working in the basement," Luz looked to him with an excited smile. Danny then continues, "I have a couple plans I have been meaning to look into getting sorted."

Johnny asks, "Is it related to what happened with Victor?" Danny nods as Luz was surprised before rushing to Danny's side and checking him for injuries. Johnny asks, "Need a hand?"

Danny simply answers as Luz continues to search for injuries, even getting a bit handsy with his lower half, "Yeah, it originally was just going to be a 'storage' room but I think I am going to fix the service elevator down to the sewers but I don't want anyone else to know that it is there. Step one is cleaning out the collapsed elevator shaft, those hands of yours are for doing what you do best not digging holes."

"Some guys need burying," Johnny countered.

"Johnny I might not have known you for long but I am sure that if you were going to bury someone, it would be while they were alive while they dug it originally," Danny countered causing Johnny to be very thoughtful before agreeing with Danny.

Aisha frowns before saying, "You can't do it on your own. Johnny give him a hand."

"but," Johnny started only to get glared at by Aisha before he turned to Danny and says, "Looks like I am helping you dig out a hole," Aisha lets him out the both and the two walk over to the basement where Johnny shouts, "And we were going to see a movie today," as the two went downstairs.

Aisha froze at that before sighing at herself being considered dumb. She then looks to Luz as she returns to behind the bar and asks, "So what are your plans for today?"

Luz smiles and says, "Well I was just going to make sure everything in the bar is ready for tonight, maybe sneak down stairs have Danny choke me on his man hood, then finish up the night with letting him tie me down and breaking the bed. You?"

Aisha looked at the woman before asking, "Before Danny when did you last get any?" he question was filled with panic and worry for Danny's sake.

"Almost twenty years ago, Tiny Dick consider his own please before mine and frankly he was not big enough to satisfy a tiny woodland critter," Aisha covered her mouth in hilarity.

**The Basement**

Johnny enters the basement with Danny, where they both got stuck staring at a new addition to the basement. Danny asks, "Is that a swing?" Johnny nods before Danny sighs and says, "That was not there when I left yesterday," Danny walks over to the service access door that he opens revealing a room that can be converted into a storage room before they reached another door that Danny opens revealing the Elevator to Johnny.

Johnny says, "So how are you going to fix the elevator without anyone knowing?"

Danny smirks and says, "Easily, but I am going to need you to pin the Elevator up here," Danny transformed into Phantom and flew down before raising the elevator Platform to the top of the shaft where Johnny could pin the service elevator in place. Phantom then phased through the floor of the elevator and transformed back into Danny, before climbing up to the roof and quickly fixes the cable and fixed the gears on the manual elevator so that the winch works easily.

Johnny looks at the work Danny did over the course of a few minutes before Danny removed the pins to stop the elevator from moving and finding it in working and safe to use. Johnny says, "Damn, it is like you are a rocket scientist," Danny flinched at that comment which Johnny notices and asks, "Wait, are you a rocket scientist?"

"I might as well have been," Danny answered before leaning on the wall before saying, "I have been to space before, when a crazy ghost took control of a satellite that could control all of Earth's technology. Used a rocket pack and a space helmet to catch him, not that he will be a problem anymore, and one of the reasons why I am in hiding."

Johnny nods before he looks down the metal grid of the elevator floor seeing the bottom of the shaft to see the bottom filled with rubble. Johnny asks, "I probably already know the answer to this but what are you going to do with the trash in the way at the bottom."

Danny scratches his head before saying, "Well we are going to need to make it seem that you are actually doing something. So we should probably take a break for your leg."

Johnny rolls his eyes before leaning on the wall and the two took a seat on the ground with their backs against the wall facing each other. So after a few minutes of neither guy saying anything Johnny asks, "So how the fuck did you become a Ghost in the first place because I doubt that being both alive and dead as you say is actually possible."

Danny frowns in thought before saying, "Well there was a lot of pain, from litteraly dying and yet living at the same time. The how though was caused by me entering my parents' dimensional portal to the Ghostzone. Dad built the 'On' switch inside the device, which now that I think about it, may have been for the best. I mean every time my dad built something that was meant to destroy a ghost with less than weapon based means tended to fix a problem that I had at the time. Like their Ghost Catcher, which was a giant dream catcher that removed ghost energy from people basically my friend was turned into a Halfa by a wish granting ghost. Fortunately the catcher divided the ghost from the boy saving him from becoming full ghost. Why did you want to know about how I became a ghost?"

"You know how much murdering that I could do being part ghost?" Johnny questioned.

Danny glares at Johnny and says, "Then I would have to seal you away inside a thermos and make you disappear because frankly a murdering ghost would probably make me drop the not killing rule."

Johnny Gat looked Danny in the eyes and realised that was probably the wrong thing to suggest before he says, "Sorry man, but it does bring up the question why didn't you use those powers for yourself?"

Danny frowns before saying, "I did sometimes, mainly just pranks against this one rich jock who blamed me for everything, first time got me in trouble with a ghost who had died in my school sixty years prior, he took over my body and used my powers to get people to like him. Got that sorted, but not before making him the most popular ghost in his ghost high school. Poor guy spent sixty years being bullied in school, only breaks being recess and lunch, at the end of the day it becomes the start of his school day."

Johnny flinched and says, "Nonstop school, yeah probably would have gone on a murder spree. I mean on my last day of school I beat the shit out of every guy in my school who basically hated my guts enough to bust me on some crap I did not do. Want proof, I was the tough kid who actually knew what the teacher was talking about enough to be good at sports and in the classroom. My only issue was that I am Asian. The fuckers couldn't even get what part of Asia my family was from. To top it all off the reason I did it, I got sick of being told to go and make sushi, and the Jock even decided to kick up a stick when I didn't do it when told to. That fucker got off light compared to what I can do now, can still play football but now it is without his throwing hand's fingers."

Danny flinched at that considering that with what he could have done that was nothing which Danny informs Johnny of, "Well I could freeze them in unbreakable ice, phase them into a wall or whisper into their ear watch as there head paints a wall, if it was still intact. You know that VK from yesterday?" Johnny nods before Danny continues, "he will think that everything we did, was his idea to go with. He will think that it was his choice. I could have possessed someone and had them do unspeakable things but chose to never do that intentionally because it has happened to me. Crazy circus showman had a staff that could control ghost into doing the users will. I had a minor resistance because of my nature of being half human meant I still had some free will."

Johnny Gat nods at that before suddenly asking, "Any pretty ghosts?"

Danny coughed on his own shock before admitting, "A couple, a Rock Star, a Genie, a girl who ran off with her boyfriend, a despair vampire, princess that transforms into a dragon, out of all that I have met, about two of them would be willing to date me."

Johnny nods before saying, "Let's get back to that shaft of yours, the one with the elevator not the one Luz screams for," Danny blushed at that as they returned to the Elevator before Danny transforms into Phantom and phases back down to the bottom of the shaft before his fists glowed green before burning away the rubble until the underground area is accessable to those without ghost powers.

Phantom transforms back into Danny before Danny shouts up the shaft, "Johnny I have cleared out the shaft, you should be able to come down now."

Johnny rotated the elevator winch until it reached the bottom for Johnny to enter the large service room where Johnny sees the makings of a high tech car with faded white panels that covered one tire. Johnny then looks around at some of the stuff that Danny had tried to build for said car before looking around and asking, "How the fuck do you plan on driving out, there isn't a unblocked door out this place?"

Danny looks to Johnny and says, "I can phase objects with my ghost powers. Even a car through a wall Johnny, I mean you want proof just look at what I did to get us away from Tony and Tanya."

"Yeah we still need to find a way to take them out. Tony is easy we use Tanya to find him and put a bullet between his eyes," Johnny then had a look around the dark room and says, "You know a couple Stripper Poles, a couple couches, a TV and some purple lights, this could be a cool hide out."

Danny nods before saying, "Yeah, that would be cool. The only issue that I think that Luz will want to make some personal touches."

Johnny frowns before saying, "Well I can get some flood lights and a power cable to extend it so that you can plug it in upstairs."

Danny nods before saying, "Yeah, about a hundred feet of cable to wire some lights up for down here. For now though I think I will just clear up some of the Rubble that is blocking the tunnels, smooth them out enough to get some room," Johnny nods in understanding as he takes a seat on a ledge next to the Elevator. Danny transformed into Phantom again and quickly cleaned up the rubble enough to give him a bunch of room, where Phantom found the a metal bars blocking some of the tunnel. Phantom cleared out a bunch of the tunnel out behind the bars where a gate was revealed that just needed some oil for it to move freely. The lock on the gate was rusted to the point where it turned to dusty rust. Phantom transformed quickly before walking back over to Johnny. Danny says, "I better include a new lock for my new cage," Danny sits next to Johnny as they look properly at the room after their eyes had adjusted to the room.

Johnny was the first to speak by saying, "Well after seeing it properly I can honestly say that you have an interesting room to play with."

Danny nods before saying, "I need to hide the entrance I can probably turn the room into a store room with a hidden door."

Johnny frowns before asking, "Like in one of those mystery kids shows?" Danny nods before Johnny chuckles and says, "Yeah that could work. I can by a book shelf and we can connect a lock to it."

Danny frowns before making some calculations before saying, "Yeah I can make it work, but I think that you and Aisha should make a trip to a hardware store," Johnny nods as the two heads for the elevator as Danny winds the elevator and returned to the basement. They exited the room to see Luz and Aisha sitting on the swing while Luz was humming as she was making lunch for the four. A couple sandwedges. Johnny and Danny accepted the sandwedges and found them a bit plain but didn't disappoint Luz, plus the fact they are male, they enjoyed the food. Once they finished their food Johnny took Aisha away from the bar and to the hardware store.

Danny realised that he was left alone with Luz, which resulted in Danny showing off the new addition to the basement. Where when Luz sees the cage bit her lip as she thought what she wanted to use it for. Luz then turns to Danny and whispers what she wants to do with said cage and borrowed Danny's phone and called Johnny and told him to stop at another store to get another item along with giving Johnny an idea for what they could do to Tanya. Though when Luz gave Danny back his phone it ended with Luz taking Danny against the metal bars.

**With Tanya-Outside Kingdom Come Records**

Tanya wearing her white bra, mini skirt and thigh high boots that covered the majority of her legs. She walks out of the building as it was being repaired and into her Limo that would take her back to Tony's house. She cleans up her lip of Warren's seed with a disgusted frown as she says, "Once I am in control of everything, I will own this town and then I will have Warren and Tony broken at my feet with only the clothes on their backs." What she failed to notice was a couple Saints on the rooftops watching her as she drove away from the record company while marking down the time of the visit.

**The Row Church-Two days later-Morning**

Danny shakes his head as both he and Johnny returned to the church to find that Dex was at Johnny's desk going over everything he got on the Vice Kings. Johnny asks Dex, "So did you get everything we needed to find Green."

The answer came from Julius who came in behind them before saying, "Yeah, we have found that Tony has been keeping an eye on Tanya from what Johnny told her. Now the only time that Tanya is out of his sight is when Tanya visits Warren to get the low down of what is happening with the building, only when she does she gets her freak on with Warren before heading back," Julius frowns before saying, "So when Tanya goes to get freaky, Johnny and Danny will take over driving the Limo and take Tanya back to Green before taking him out."

Danny raises a hand before saying, "There is one thing," Danny pulled out a note and says, "Luz has a request?" he hands Julius the note.

Julius frowns before reading the note and realising what Luz wanted and asks, "What freaky stuff is Luz into?"

Danny was a bit uncomfortable before saying, "Yeah Luz wants some revenge and when she found out what we were planning she decided that that is what she wants. She has been excited to gain a new toy," Danny scratched his head.

Dex asks, "So what exactly is she planning?"

Danny was uncomfortable when he says, "You don't want to know, which reminds me. Do the Saints have a Doctor that can check for STDs?"

Dex nods and says, "Yeah there is a clinic that makes house calls," Dex then says, "Call me when you apparently kidnap Tanya."

Danny nods before Julius shakes his head and says, "You two may want to get going, Tanya will be making her way to the record company," Johnny and Danny nods before they walk out the church towards Johnny's car where they two went to the Kingdom Come records building where they proceeded to wait for Tanya's limo to arrive. When it did arrive Tanya quickly left the limo while the limo went to drive around the block.

Johnny in the driver's seat drove his car behind the Limo while he quickly says, "Danny, I know you are meant to be hiding but," Danny sighs knowing that if he did this he could avoid some pointless violence. Danny transformed into Phantom and invisible and sped towards the Limo and possessed the driver as the Limo went around the block while Johnny back up so that he could follow without being seen.

Phantom managed to get back to where he needed to pick up Tanya, before then being directed to drive to a shoe store, followed by a gun store while she was hoping to get something gift wrapped for Tony. They drove a bit more as some Saints started chasing the limo so Phantom started speeding away while Johnny called Troy and some of the other saints to stop them from attacking the Limo. Fortunately Phantom got away and got Tanya back to Tony's apartment, but lost Johnny. Tanya got out the Limo while Phantom knocked the driver out and into the back of the limo while transforming back into Danny and stepping out while holding his phone and quickly rushed into the apartment and sees Tanya checking her phone before Danny knocked her out as Johnny got inside the building pulling a large trunk on wheels that can hold a whole person.

Tanya was inside the trunk the two started up the stairs with Johnny holding his shotgun and Danny drawing his pistol and Johnny says, "Well let's take Tony down!" Johnny took point as they reach the door and kicked his way inside and shot the first VK that was guarding the door. Johnny shot the majority of the VKs while Danny sniped the VKs so that they couldn't fight back mainly removing the trigger fingers on their gun hands. Eventually they took down all the VKs guarding Tony where they see that Tony was stuck in bed with his shoulders and knees in casts stopping him from moving.

Johnny laughs at the sight of him and says, "Well it appears that Danny was thorough with his bullets."

Danny frowns before saying, "Can we get over with this, I have to make sure that Luz's new toy is safe for her to 'use' until 'it' breaks," Johnny nods before placing his shotgun in Tony's face.

Johnny asks, "Where does King rest his head?"

Tony growls and says, "You stupid shits can't touch him so if you want to die so much you will find him at the Raykins Hotel, once Mister King gets his hands on you two you are dead men!"

Johnny smirks before saying, "Well, King's time is over, he just hasn't realised it," Danny looked away as Johnny pulled the trigger killing the bed riddened Tony resulting in his head turning into paint for the sheets. Johnny sighs as he pulls Danny out the room and proceeded to grab the keys to the Appartment and says, "Well new digs, I will have our boys clear the place out. For now you should get Luz's new toy tested."

Danny sighs before saying, "My life is messed up."

"You are half dead, since before coming to Stilwater. You better hurry, most women don't like to be kept waiting," Johnny Gat states before saying, "You better take the limo, I need my car for afterwards." Danny nods as the two waved goodbye to one another while Danny grabs the trunk before using the Limo to return to the Row and calling Dex to make a quick appointment.

**With the Lopez Brothers-Midday**

Angelo growls as he knocks his injured hand again as he tried to grab his drink while in front of the Emanuel. Hector glares at his brother while Victor was completely ignorant of the situation. Emanuel smirks at the situation before he focused on Hector and asks, "Is everything alright in Stilwater, Hector?"

Hector answered with, "Angelo went to deal with the Saints one of them got a lucky shot, Victor already took the lucky Puta down for his transgression."

Emanuel frowns as he asks, "As I am sure that all the issues are taken care of, but where is the lovely lady. I haven't seen Luz in all her beauty."

Angelo growls loudly in anger before reaching down to grab his gun, that he forgot he lost during the attack on the Saints, Angelo groans in pain before standing and leaving quickly to get some ice for his hand and when he thought he was out of hearing range he starts screaming in pain filled rage along with insults towards Columbians.

Emanuel frowns before asking Hector, "Where is the lovely lady?"

Hector fakes a concerned frowned as he acts his heart out, "Luz was kidnapped by one of the other Gangs, I haven't told Angelo because he will get himself killed attacking the wrong gang."

Emanuel frowns before saying, "My fellow 'investors' will be here in four days, once the meeting has been completed you will have the Columbians support in collecting the lovely lady," Emanuel's frown deepened before saying, "I will have my people keep an eye out for the Lovely lady, whom I will be taking from Angelo. If he can't keep his toys then they will be taken away," Emanuel quickly excuses himself as Victor glares at Hector.

Hector asks, "What are you doing Victor?"

Victor leans forward and says in Spanish, "Look, what we are doing with your Brother and Emanuel, one mistake and the two and goodbye brother and Columbian alliance."

Hector waved him off before saying, "Once the deal is renewed we will take down the Saints later I will call my contact who can give me Angelo's Puta's current location just relax." Unfortunately Victor was not feeling as relaxed as Hector, what with the Ghost who is a member of the Saints and a sniper with a handgun.

**With King and Warren-King's offices-shortly before sunset. **

King was sitting at his desk as Warren entered the office and takes a seat across from King. King looks Warren in the eye before asking, "Have you gotten any word from Tanya?" Warren shakes his in the negative before King sighs loudly and says, "She went missing after she last visited you and before Johnny Gat and Julius' new recruit took out Tony and all of the guys that were there guarding him."

Warren stands up quickly and shouts, "Then you should have had me take a crew and take down those bitches in the Row. Instead we have been waiting on our asses while they constantly take what is ours."

King frowns at Warren's attitude before saying, "What you fail to understand is that currently we have the police on our side. I will call Monroe to focus on the Saints exclusively until they are six feet under. Get Kingdom Come Records up and running. While the building is being fixed, have replacement singers and musicians to take Aisha's place at our business." Warren appeared excited at that until King adds, "Don't touch them Warren. You will wait until we have gotten the business back up to speed."

Warren sighs before agreeing with King's orders before asking, "What about Tanya?"

King frowns before saying, "I will ask Monroe to trace her so that we can find out what happened," Warren accepted that but still didn't like dealing with the police when the Vice Kings should have owned the town by now.

**The Saintly Phantom-Danny's secret lair-after sunset**

Danny sat in the darkness slightly away from the cage metal bars that blocked Tanya from escaping. Luz was standing with Tanya as she was wearing her normal attire while being tied to a heavy looking wooden cross with her arms and legs spread and she was completely immobile. Danny rubbed his head as Luz had told him that he just needed to watch after he gave her a list of questions the Saints needed answered. The only light in the chamber was pointing at Tanya from either side of Luz. Currently Tanya's eyes were covered with black leather straps by Luz's demand, she was going to break this 'Puta' for Danny and the Saints, while she gets a new toy to share with Danny.

Tanya began to stir as she raised her head and realised that she could not see which was made worst when Luz suddenly removed the blindfold blinding Tanya with light. Luz stood to the side where the light would continue to blind Tanya while keeping her face in shadow. Tanya started yelling obscinaties to get Luz to release her. Luz simply replied with a loud slap on the cheek before saying, "I want to know what your relationship with Hector Lopez is," Luz turned the cross so that Tanya could see a table with a lit blowtorch before saying, "I am going to burn you until you give me what I want. What people fail to realise is that a flame from a blowtorch at the temperature it burns would melt through all the victims nerve endings resulting in a sense of cold as the nerves are severed." Tanya's eyes widened in panic as Luz placed the blowtorch back on the table before placing the blindfold back on Tanya before pulling out a switch blade and started cutting her clothes off. Luz then says, "I prefer appling the flames to bare skin but," she then suddenly placed the blindfold back on Tanya's head before whispering, "I like giving you a surprise of your dismemberment," so now an almost naked Tanya was struggling to escape her bonds as Luz went to behind the table and pulled out a bucket of ice with a devilish smirk and pulled out a single cube and lightly brushed it like a knife along Tanya's arm.

Luz pulled out another and proceeded to mark Tanya's skin in many places quickly. Tanya continued to shake in terror while shouting, "Please don't I just wanted to control the Vice Kings!"

Luz smirks before speaking with a harsh voice to say, "We already know that, what is your connection to the Carnales? If you fail to answer I will," she held an ice cube against her arm causing Tanya to panic before Luz pulled the ice cube away from Tanya.

Tanya was panicking as Luz started brushing the ice cubes along Tanya's torso before suddenly Tanya shouts, "I plotted to betray the Vice Kings for a piece of the cut of the Carnales. I was going to use Warren to take out King and then have Tony kill Warren in anger before killing Tony myself! Please stop," in response Luz smirks before rotating the X-Frame so that Tanya was horizontal and started placing ice cubes all over Tanya's body using some tape to keep them in place and then gagging Tanya with an oversized ball gag to pin her jaw open while Luz suddenly pulls out a larger ice cube this one appearing to be phallic in nature where she impaled Tanya quickly and caused her to panic while grabbing several of the ice cubes and proceeded to insert them in her rectum.

Luz was calm while Tanya was really panicking until Luz whispered into Tanya's ear, "Don't worry I was just using ice. Now that I know what I wanted to know, I am going to inform you of what you are going to become. It will be blunt, by the time I am done with you will be my personal sex slave, that I will be loaning you out to those who need to release their sexual urges," Luz then proceeded to punch her side before whispering into Tanya's ear, "This is for buying me from Hector, Puta!" she then placed a pair of head phones over her ears before walking away and leaving the cage locking it behind her.

Danny frowns after watching that when he asks, "Did you have some fun?"

Luz smiles before saying, "Yes, that Puta is getting what she deserves for trying to control the Vice Kings' by their 'cocks' as Johnny stated. Apparently she was making a deal with the Carnales to get a cut of the Drug money in exchange for leading the VKs. Dumb Puta." She growls as she takes her cigarettes off of Danny for him to enjoy a smoke as she fell into the couch next to Danny and started cuddling into Danny's side. Luz then asks, "When you take out Hector, can you make it humiliating and at a heavy cost to the Carnales."

Danny nods before saying, "Well I have one idea, if I possess Hector then pull a gone on the Columbians," Danny left that comment open for interpretation. Danny then continues, "But first I need to handle Dex's Trojan truck."

"He turned a truck into a condom?" Luz questioned in surprise causing Danny to snort in amusement.

Danny shakes his head before saying, "Dex had me steal a truck so that he could load some Saints into the back and steal the Carnales' back up drug lab."

Luz nods before saying, "Yeah, it would be Angelo's personal lab, for making his stash to sell," Danny looks at her in slight surprise before Luz continues, "Angelo has some of his boys make enough for him to use personally over the course of a month while selling some to Hector at a reduced rate to sell into the market. What Hector does not know is that Angelo is selling Hector's own product back to him."

Danny frowns before asking, "How exactly have the Carnales still a major player in the Gangs of Stilwater. What is the deal with Victor anyway?"

Luz frowns before saying, "Victor is has been around since before Angelo married me," she finishes her smoke and as she flicks the butt to the side she continues, "Victor is the most rational one in the Carnales' leadership. Of the three Victor you could talk down from a fight."

Danny frowns before saying, "After we have dealt with the Drug Lab, I will need to speak with Victor, with what I have seen maybe I can talk him out of fighting the Saints."

Luz frowns before saying, "I know his phone number. If you let me borrow your phone and I can talk to him while you turn the recording off to be sent to King," she gestured to the computer connected to a camera pointed at Tanya from above her.

Danny frowns before saying, "Was this on your list," as he pulls out the list she wrote.

Luz pointed to the top of the list, 'Recording us having sex,' she lowered her finger lower 'bondage, give and take' and she reached the last item on the list 'create a slave.' Danny narrowed his eyes at that before Luz kissed his cheek and says, "You may want to get ready."

Danny nods before saying, "Take your time with Tanya breaking her too quickly, don't want to get bored of her too quickly," he stands and the two walk over to the Elevator so that Luz can get to work at the bar while leaving the camera on to record everything that happens to Tanya. Once at the top of the Elevator Danny says, "Maybe I should invite Johnny lot of Carnales in the way."

They went up to the main bar to see Johnny and Aisha enjoying some drinks and some poorly made dinner that Johnny apparently made for the two. Aisha smiles lightly as she eats, Johnny takes a taste and says, "Sorry Eesh, I suck at cooking."

"It is okay Johnny, the thought was still nice though," Aisha countered.

Johnny pocked his food as Danny walked over to the two while Luz started serving some patrons wanting a drink. Danny speaks to Johnny, "Hey Johnny, Dex has a plan to take on the Carnales, using a truck to get inside Angelo's Drug Lab. If you are free tomorrow want to come along?"

Johnny was about to answer before he stopped himself as he looked to Aisha before saying, "No can do, I promised Aisha to take her to the movies."

Danny nods accepting the answer before Aisha asks, "How long will it take?"

Danny thinks, "Well getting the truck across town to the Lab and probably the majority of the Carnales guarding the place."

"So about two hours then?" Johnny jokes.

Danny says, "Unless Victor is there. It might take longer," Danny was calm as he adds, "We should be able to handle it."

Aisha looks between Johnny and Danny before sighing loudly and says, "Fine the two of you have your fun, but Johnny when you are done you come back here and will take me on a date," Johnny leans over the table and kisses her cheek.

Johnny smiles and says, "You are the best Eesh," Johnny then turned to Danny and asks, "What is the plan? Should we get a bulldozer and drive it down their throats?"

Danny shakes his head before saying, "Dex's plan is to use a stolen truck to get the crew past all the guards and any guys they have keeping watch. Really the only danger we should be in is after we reach the lab. Where we surprise the Carnales by at the Lab."

Johnny frowns before saying, "Then where is the fun?"

"Shooting all the Carnales that come to help the Lab," Danny suggests causing Johnny to laugh and agree to join Danny mission tomorrow.

Danny back down to the basement and moved some stuff into the new storage room, so that people will think this room was a storage room. Once done he went down to his lair and proceeded work on his car doing his best to ignore the muffled moans of Tanya. Danny then spends a couple hours of the night trying to shape a fender of his main project. It was after midnight when he returned up stairs to Luz, having hand cuffed herself to Danny's bed face down and smiling at Danny with the keys on a necklace around her neck on her back.

Luz smiles to Danny and says, "I need to be punished," she pouts naughtily before wiggling her rear end. Danny noticed a small bucket of ice, another blind fold, a gag and a table tennis paddle. Luz smiles and says, "Aren't you going to punish your 'slave' for not pleasing you?" Danny smiles before going to her for the night, as she says, "Take photos!"

**The next day-With Lin-Donnie's Garage**

Donnie smiles as he drives Lin's 'mom's' car out to display his 'repairs' to Lin. Lin was impatiently smoking a cigarette as Donnie managed to start the car before driving out the garage after making her wait five minutes. Donnie steps out the car while saying, "I fixed everything I found wrong with the engine and the suspension, transmission and the muffler. And I repainted the vehicle, all free of charge."

Lin stares at the miss painted Rollerz's Blue before she walked over to the driver's side and gets in and leaves quickly. After a minute of driving she barely contained her anger, she is a driver, so she knows how a car is meant to feel like. The repairs that Donnie made was all wrong, for the car she was driving and the reason as she would check properly when she got to her apartment, Donnie cut corners by using parts from other cars that were for completely different models and not with anything helpful to a sickly mother that Lin stated to him. Lin had several murderous plans for Donnie and used all of her will power to avoid turning around force feeding Donnie this car. Once she reached her apartment she sighs loudly and after parking the car next to her car she walked three flights of stairs and into her simple new apartment and into her bathroom and ran herself a bath.

**With Victor-in his car**

Victor drives calmly to his destination, an old fashioned truck that had seen better days. (**Trevor's Truck from GTA V**) Hector had sent him off to check the Carnales' investment until the Columbians had the meeting to renew the contract. Victor sighs as he sadly drove seriously considered to just go to a strip club while stuffing his face with enough junk food to crash into a coma. He continues to Drive when his phone rings and he answers in Spanish before hearing Luz, "Hello Victor," Victor starts asking several questions only for Luz to shout, "Victor! I am fine, listen I need you to not try and take me back to Angelo," Victor asks a question. Luz answers, "No actually I am considering my current situation as a divorce from Angelo, but I need you to not attack the Saint you fought a couple days ago."

Victor frowns before asking with his German accented voice, "Are you being forced to do this?"

"No Victor, for the first time in several years I actually feel free and safe in the arms of someone else," Luz states calmly before adding, "Angelo on the other hand may not like that and I hope that I am there to see that little Puta, killed," Luz paused for a moment before asking, "Why did you reveal yourself? From what I understand is that you have been hiding from Ghosts and keeping it hidden from people. Why risk it?"

Victor frowns before saying, "My origin was not normal, I was dead then I was alive again when a scientist created a body," he hangs his phone up.

**With Danny and Johnny-Midday**

Danny and Johnny walked over to the garage that was holding the Truck Danny stole from the Carnales. Troy was pacing outside the garage when he sees Danny and Johnny which made him pause before asking Danny, "Why is Gat here?"

Johnny smirks before saying, "I was told that a lot of killing is going to happen, so Aisha agreed to post-pone our date for when we are done at the lab."

Dex steps into view before saying, "Good to have you with us Johnny, it will take a couple days before we can hit the VKs again," Dex pulled out a map before speaking to everyone, "The Carnale's lab is here," he points at the outskirts of Stilwater as he continues, "Danny I need you to drive the truck around the Row pick up a bunch of the crew. Once the truck is filled you will drive to the Lab, this time you won't be wearing red for this case. Johnny while you sit in the front with Danny, please control yourself until the truck releases its 'cargo.' Then at the Lab kill every Carnale that you see in the Lab, avoid destroying the equipment, the more you destroy the more we have to replace."

Troy frowns before saying, "I still don't like the idea of getting into drugs. That stuff messes you up."

Danny frowns before saying, "Well over time we could phase it out of drugs sold by the Carnales reduce the amount on the street until it is gone for good."

Dex shakes his head until he says, "Not a smart move, do you know how many people will want us dead until we sell the same amounts the Carnales are selling."

Johnny states, "Well from what I think is that the Carnales product is more lethal than anything. So why not double the price but reduce whatever the Carnales add to it."

Troy nods and says, "Reduce the chance of killing someone with the Los Carnales' product."

"The Carnales," Dex corrects Troy as Danny and Johnny smirks lightly. Troy argues with him as Dex says, "Rio Grande River," Troy looked at him strangely before Dex gets annoyed and says, "It is just Los Carnales or the Carnales, Los means. Oh forget it, look we take out the Lab and make a crap ton of money so get to it," he gestures for Danny and Johnny to get into the truck while Dex taunts Troy, "See they know what to do without arguing."

Troy shakes his head as both he and Dex got into the back of the truck while Danny got behind the wheel while Johnny gets in the passenger seat. Danny started driving the truck through the Row at a leisurely pace. Johnny started talking, "Thanks for inviting me again, and thank you for the advice Aisha was very thankful for what you suggested. Though she mention Luz for a couple things we tried, thanks for that too."

Danny blushes before saying, "Sorry about that, she is currently playing with Tanya and she has stated that she would try what she wants to do on Tanya before trying the more dangerous items on her first."

Johnny raised an eyebrow as Danny stopped the truck and proceeded to ask as people entered the truck, "So what is she trying at the moment?"

Danny stutters a lot as he answered, "She decided to try suspension and whips," Johnny crossed his legs at the thought of doing that with Aisha before Danny continued, "She promised that we could watch the video together during a surprise she is planning."

Johnny asks, "What kind of surprises do you expect Luz to do with you."

Danny gulped before answering, "Luz was very insistent that it be a surprise."

They continue talking mainly about life and plans for the future while they continue to collect Saints across the Row until the finish their route they started driving through Stilwater.

:End of Chapter three:

**Beware the WRAITH!**


	4. Chapter 4

Saintly Phantom Chapter 4

**I wanted to update now, only good reason I have is because the last few stories had been stories about good beating evil but wanted to do some more light hearted 'villain' story. **

**And to comment of **Blaze1992** review this was Saints Row, where even if you did not have a gun you would have been shot up if you were part of their gang, plus with cell phones a runner is kind of pointless. Luz was a literal trophy wife after her extended family was killed along with her original fiancé, and has been emotionally withdrawn for close to thirty years with Angelo being one tracked minded with her. **

**I OWN NOTHING!**

:Chapter Start:

**StilWater-the Present-in route to Los Carnales Drug Lab**

In the truck driving to the Carnales' territory as several members of the Saints climbed into the back of the truck to sneak inside the a drug lab belonging to the Carnales. Danny was driving the truck carefully as Johnny kept an eye out, Danny continues to drive as the truck was filled and locked up at the back as Dex gave a signal to move in on the factory. Danny then says, "Well looks like it is time for some killing," he sounded disappointed with that.

Johnny Gat chuckled and says, "Something wrong Danny? I would have figured someone like you would be excited."

Danny was silent for a moment before he asks, "Johnny if I killed someone and then did not care does that make me a monster."

Johnny instantly said, "No, killing one or two guys feeling guilty about it is normal. Look at me, I kill whoever I want for the Saints and enjoy it that makes me psychotic. To be considered a monster for killing someone for the hell of it, like walking up to a guy you never met and just shooting him between the eyes because you could that is a monster."

Danny frowns before saying, "What if I don't feel anything?"

Johnny frowns before asking, "Look kid what you are doing and have done with the Saints means something. Once it is all done nothing is stopping you staying with the Saints, hell with that bar of yours I don't think you will need to actually need to commit any crimes for cash till the day you retire."

Danny continues to frown as he drove the truck towards a large warehouse factory built on a farm. Danny managed to drive the truck into the area without any issue as the guards were just gesturing them forward without checking anything. Danny could only sigh at the stupidity. Danny comments, "Something tells me that we are probably doing Stilwater a favour," getting a chuckle from Johnny.

**In the Drug Lab-That moment**

Victor was sitting to the side on a chair keeping watch on the main lab in front of him, he watched them in boredom, as the drugs were made and packaged by woman wearing hair nets and in black bikinis so that the guards can tell if they are stealing product.

Victor sighs before standing and walking to the stairs to the outside balcony where he sees the stolen truck that he sees Johnny Gat and the Ghost boy driving. Victor smirks at finally having something to do. Victor told no one about the attack as the Saints were already out the truck and shooting down the Los Carnales before they realised what was going on. Victor cracked his knuckles as he made his way down.

**Outside**

Danny stretched lightly as he stepped out the truck after everyone. He adjusted his coat as he followed after the Saints letting them take the lead in the battle as he Johnny managed to shoot those with his shotgun. Johnny was having a blast killing the red Italian gangsters. Danny was just stuck watching as they moved forward and was walking along the side of the warehouse as suddenly the metal wall next to Danny burst with Victor charging the two through the Saints and into another warehouse that had nothing to do with the Drug Lab.

Danny was thrown to the floor as Victor stood in the middle of the building glaring at Danny and speaking in English with his Romanian accent, "I don't know why you are here, but you will be winning this fight, what I want to know is Luz safe?"

Danny simply says, "I am in hiding and Luz has all the Saints watching her back," causing Victor's eyes to widen.

Unfortunately that was when Johnny Gat arrived with his shotgun and used his shotgun to club Victor in the back of the head to no effect. Victor turned to Johnny and received the business end of his shotgun to the face creating a lot of smoke. Johnny shouts to Danny, "everything okay man?" unfortunately that was when Victor's hand grabbed the shotgun and bent the barrel up as the smoke cleared revealing Victor's face as the shotgun pellets removed themselves from his face along with a bunch of makeup concealing several prominent scars along his face. Johnny simply says, "Fuck!"

Victor grabbed Johnny Gat's face and lifted him into the air and speaks in English again, "He appears to know what you are," Danny simply nods before Victor continues, "I am interested in leaving the Carnales," that got Johnny to stop struggling, "But I also don't want to deal with Ghosts attacking me again."

Danny simply says, "So what I leave you alone, you leave the Carnales?"

"I mean all of your ghost allies," Victor states.

Danny frowns before saying, "I haven't been in contact with any ghosts since before I left my home town. And I am not going to be calling for Ghosts to show up because I am hiding from the GIW, who have named me the number one most wanted spectral entity."

Victor frowns before saying, "Then we will have to speak with one another later," with that Victor walked to the side and jumped up before dropping through the concrete floor and into an underground tunnel with rushing water at the bottom.

Danny and Johnny go to the large hole to find it empty before Johnny finally says, "What the hell is with you and those like you?"

Danny frowns before saying, "Surprisingly this is the first time I met a guy that can survived getting his face shot up," Johnny looked at him confused before the other Saints stepped in after taking over the Drug Lab with little issue. Danny sighs as they walked back outside and find a large truck that was also a monster truck if it was even bigger. Danny frowns before saying, "Is the keys in it?" Johnny laughs at that before the pair walked over to the truck.

Dex stepped over and asks, "What happened to Victor?"

"He fell into a hole when he through Danny across the warehouse obviously concrete was old or something," Johnny Gat states before looking to Danny and saying, "You take over Dex, see you at the Church."

Johnny gestured for Danny to drive and they did just that after a couple minutes of silence Danny says, "Thanks."

Johnny smirks and says, "Hey, believe me when I say even I know when to keep my mouth shut. Last thing the Saints need is that somehow you are some heavenly protector or some crap," Danny nods with that as they drive back to the bar.

Once they were parked outside the bar they entered to see a couple dozen Saints enjoying some drinks while Luz apparently was spilling drinks on herself as she made mistakes serving drinks, not that anyone cared due to the tightness of her leather tube top. Danny sighs at the number of Saints staring at the Luz as Johnny walked over to Aishe as she was sitting in a booth.

Danny simply watched Luz from the door before he walked over to another bar booth and took a seat. He calmly sat there until Julius arrived and ordered a drink for himself before sitting opposite Danny and says, "I hear you fought Victor and the Drug Lab."

Danny was calm as he simply says, "I got lucky, floor gave out on him after Johnny came to give me a hand, never got a chance to fire a shot."

Julius nods before saying, "Meaning there is a chance he is still alive. I will have our guys keep an eye out." Danny nods in understanding before looking to the cheering Saints as Luz's top suddenly flipped on her forcing her to put down a couple drinks and fix her top. Danny sighs as he rubs his head as Julius asks, "You okay, the guys are oogling your girl?"

Danny simply says, "You saw the pictures, apparent Luz get's off on it. Though a warning, she is currently recording Tanya to send to Warren. Something to cause him to make a mistake," Danny not really sure how, did not say anymore.

Julius frowns before saying, "Well then, I will keep my phone clear then. King and I go back to when we were in the same gang when I was closer to your age."

"Meaning if anything happens inside the VKs that is not part of his plans he will call you," Danny states causing Julius to nod. Danny simply asks, "Has he called you recently?"

"After you took Prawn Court, asking whether I really wanted to do this or not. I told him the truth that I need to do this for the Row," Julius answers before changing the subject, "Lin found some info on the Rollers, she wants you to meet her here," he slips a piece of paper over to Danny and says, "Lin will give you the details."

Danny nods and stands as Luz arrives with Julius' drink. Luz kisses his cheek and asks, "Are you off again?"

Julius answers, "Yeah, Lin needs him for some reason," Julius sips his drink and frowns as he asked for rum and coke and got vodka and sherri. Julius said nothing not wanting to start a riot. Julius then says, "Listen Danny after you handle what Lin has got you doing, swing by the Church apparently the Carnales have something big going on."

Danny nods and gives Luz a light kiss on the cheek before heading off. Luz blushed at the contact as she was in bliss leaving several patrons without drinks, not that they would care with the hot lady's expression.

**Carnale's Mansion-That moment**

Angelo was staring at the image of Luz with the 'Columbian' spokes person again and growls at it. Hector was outside meeting with the Columbian next to the pool below the room he was currently in. The reason he was not down there was because Hector told him to stay out of the meeting as Hector cleared some things up between their important deal.

The Columbian simply says, "I have been hearing very disturbing things Hector. About your Drug labs being raided and this Third Street Saints being the cause."

"A couple of our drivers took some product and sold it for themselves, made it seem that something was wrong, they have been taken care of," Hector states.

"And the Saints?" the Columbian asks.

"Just some no named punks causing a stir. They won't be a problem," Hector admits before saying, "By the end of the week they will be dust in the wind, I have Victor on it," Hector smirks sure of himself.

The Columbian frowns before standing and says, "I am sure he can handle it, until then I am going to enjoy the night life in the city until my associates arrive for the meeting. Good day." The Columbian left quickly leaving Hector to frown and pull out his phone and dial Victor, only not getting an answer.

Hector growls before walking up to Angelo's room and while glaring at Angelo says, "Victor is not picking up, meaning he probably failed protecting that Lab of yours, I want you to go down to the Row and kill those putas."

Angelo growls and says, "Why are we being friendly to them when they have taken Luz from me!"

Hector growls and says, "Then you stay here, I will have my men burn down the Row. You stay here and not fuck up the deal with the Columbians!"

Hector storms out leaving Angelo alone and contacting his members of the crew, "Shut up and listen, I want everyone to keep an eye out for Luz, and if anyone finds her bring her to Mansion, don't care if you have to kidnap her. I want her back here and if she is found with another man, bring him to for me to kill! I WANT THIS DONE!" he hangs up with an angry glare out the window to his drug lab in the distance.

**With Lin-Rollers Diner-Couple hours later**

Lin finished her terrible lunch that was made by a diner owned by the Rollers, which also meant that Rollers ate for free. A statement by the real owners who have to pay protection money contributes by making food with shoty ingredients and poor quality. Lin just silently at it while many of the other Rollers complained vocally.

Lin growls as she took a drag from her cigarette and says, "Would you fucks, shut it, I am trying to eat some free food," she mutters a couple more insults as the Rollers start making comments about her wanting them, causing Lin to growl and finish her food before leaving a tip for the staff that would have also paid for the food. Lin walked out the diner past a couple guys talking about racing and how it was going to get them laid, to her car where after she walked around to the driver's side door where a couple Rollers start commenting on the design of her car and asked who built it for her. She responded with, "I did," they did not believe her and started commenting on the different mechanics one stated that it was Donni's work, caused her to shout, "FUCK OFF!" as she rubbed her temple as the head ache started to form. The two walked away with one commenting to the other that she wants them.

Behind her Danny walks over having heard the comments and asks, "Should I come back later?"

Lin looks at him removing the cigarette from her mouth and points at Danny and says, "We can't kill these fuckers fast enough. Listen there is a truck coming in today loaded with stolen cars that have been modified out of state, not sure why though. You are going to highjack the truck and bring it to my guy for our custom modifications."

Danny nods as Lin gives him the trucks route through the city, Danny looks over it and asks, "What exactly do you plan to do?"

"Get the cars to my guy then I will call you with the rest of the details," Lin gets into her car and drives off at high speed.

Danny frowns before saying, "The women in my life," as he walks away looking at the truck route and noticing that in half an hour the truck would be at the other end of the alley he was walking down so with that in mind he walked down to the other end of the alley and found a spot to turn invisible before standing in the middle of traffic until the truck he was driving through and phased into the truck and pushed the driver out and turned right instead of left with minimal effort reaching Lin's mechanic without dealing with any Rollers. With that Danny packed the truck in a junkyard where Lin's Mechanic came out and handed him some cash for getting there quick and with zero damage to the cars. Danny simply walked out the junkyard and proceeded to walk to the Church being unseen or noticed.

**With King-VKs board meeting room-An hour later**

King was sitting alone in thought as he had just watched a recording that Warren was not going to like, but has left King deep in thought as what was on said tape. Tanya Winter's tortured into revealing her plans for the VKs, her making deals to join the Carnales by killing Anthony, Warren and himself in a coup to take over the VKs. The way that it appeared was that Tanya was trying to get Hector Lopez to consider her a fellow leader of the crime in the city. Though with everything that she admitted, it answered several dozen answers to the questions of why Tony brought Tanya in and it was not good and after five years of Tanya working for him, he was not liking where his next conversation with Warren was going to be like.

That was when his phone rang and he answered hearing Warren, "Mister King, the building has been fixed and I have selected five singers and have them recording now. Any word from Tanya?"

"Yeah, but you are not going to like it," King states and before Warren could ask him what he found. King sighs while pinching the bridge of his nose while muttering to himself, "I am too old for this shit," before he pulled out a bottle of scotch and poured himself one half filling a glass without ice.

After the first sip his assistant speaks through the intercom, "Mister King, Chief Monroe is on the phone. He says it is important."

"Send it through," King states before placing the drink down and says to Monroe, "Monroe, I was expecting your call a few days ago. Listen it was not my crew that was caught on camera it was the gang members from the Row."

Monroe simply says, "That is not what the VK that was caught on camera said. Now the mayor and the public is on my case to catch the VKs including the rest of the gang. This is just the courtesy call before your men start getting arrested."

"I understand," King states as Monroe hangs up leaving King to sip his drink again to stay calm drinking until he finished and threw the glass in anger where it flew out an open window on into the head of one of the VK guards outside. King grabbed a new glass and poured a full glass of scotch to slowly drink. King was deep in thought before he says, "Cindy, Can you please organise a money transfer to my bank at my summer home bank." He received an acknowledgement before he went back to drinking.

**The church-A couple hours after Danny stole the truck. **

Danny groans as he reaches the church, and takes a seat. He had just walked across the entire length of Saints Row. Danny was forced to buy new shoes half way through his walk when his old ones finally gave out on him. He had just sighed and walked to the nearest store at the time before returning to his walk across town. When he reached the Church he walked in to find Dex speaking with Troy saying, "Hector is meeting with the Columbians tomorrow night. The question is how do we use that to our advantage?"

Troy simply says, "So what we kill everyone there? That could get the drug Cartels' gunning for us."

Danny decides to make his voice known, "What if we make it seem that the Carnales are gunning for the Columbians?"

Dex frowns before suddenly smirking, "Okay then, we have the place, time and the start of a plan. We just need the plan."

Danny simply suggests, "I have an idea but I think we should have Johnny in on this."

Dex says, "No, the guy would kill the Columbians and get them on our back."

"Not if they think it is the Carnales doing it," Danny suggests before adding, "Same way we did the VKs. All I am saying."

Dex paused at that before really thinking this, simply says, "That actually might work, get Johnny to meet us at Freindly Fire over on the east side. They have an item that we will need, where we can buy a couple."

Danny nods before leaving the Church and walking to the bar a few blocks away. Danny walked past a few Saints that were talking about seeing a couple Los Carnales gang members asking around for Luz, though apparently everyone knows not to tell anyone outside the Saints where she is. Danny breathed a slight sigh of relief as he walked the last block to his bar. He entered through the front door seeing Luz pouring everyone drinks and decides to sit in his booth, Johnny and Aisha apparently had gone upstairs for some alone time.

Danny took a seat and closed his eyes expecting to have some time to have a nap only the seat opposite him was filled quickly by a man wearing a black coat, with blond hair and face covered in healed knife scars. Danny looks to the strange man who spoke with a Romanian accent, "I see that Luz is popular."

Danny looks to the man and says, "Victor, how?" Danny was speechless as 'Victor' smirks.

Victor simply says, "Well I am older then I look. I believe that you have heard of the Story of Frankensteins Monster?"

"Novel, Movie, television remakes and parodies," Danny countered before saying, "Let me guess the original Author was the little girl that you befriended?"

"Former lover actually," Victor states before saying, "Better for me though, last thing the world needs is the ability to make an army with lightning and in this modern age of technology and being able to generate power as strong as a million lightning bolts."

Danny nods before asking, "So how do you look so different?"

Victor smirks saying, "Side effect of my creation, I can turn into each of the people that was used to make me. With their shared strength and knowledge, took a while to process the years of memory and knowledge. Though if you think I am affected by fire, you would be right but I won't freak out when close to it."

Danny nods before asking, "How have you survived so many drive bys?"

Vic laughs lightly and says, "The shared muscle mass act as Kevlar, enough concentrated bullets on a certain spot will start penetrating but if I change form, the wound vanishes but comes back if I shift back the wound is still there until it heals. Though you know my story, what is yours?"

Danny frowns as he looks around at the Saints who were too distracted by Luz's almost constant flashing. Danny simply says, "Parents made a portal, on switch was on the inside enough energy to open said portal opened it flowed into me. No idea how I survived in the end but my parents got their portal to the Ghostzone, I became a super hero ghost. Not that my Dad understands, I am just thankful that my Mom does," he looks sombre as he remembers Amity Park and sighs. Eventually Danny speaks up again, "I am not the first though, that goes to Vlad Masters he received a blast of Ghostzone energy when my parents window to the Ghostzone activated when he was trying to injure my dad."

Vic nods before asking, "What does he do with your shared gift?"

Danny sighs in annoyance, "He became a multi millionaire with insider trading, selling products that was pointless with the same method. Basically everything a Ghost could do to become anything that he wanted. All to gain two items he has desired since before his 'accident.' Owning the Packers football team and having my mother's love. The crazy Fruitloop does everything he can to do it but even his own artificial intelligence of my mom chose my Dad over him," Danny chuckled before saying one other thing, "I have seen what would have happened if Vlad's original plan succeeded, my mom chose my Dad in all his half ghost glory. Ghost Ache and all."

Vic raised an eyebrow while asking, "Can ghost time travel or something?"

"Only if they control time or are friends with one," Danny admits before saying, "Though I doubt he would consider me a friend anymore. If anything I will probably have some Ghosts hunting me soon. Not sure I should stop them though."

Vic frowns before saying, "The Observers. They had been hunting me down for a couple years but they only hunted me when I made myself obvious," he showed his right hand as some sparks were seen flowing around his hand. Vic then goes on to say, "Though when I realised that there was no way to recharge until the more modern day sciences. But so does the weapons that people dislike me would have access to."

"Like rubber," Danny jokes getting a nod from Vic. Danny then asks, "So what are your plans now?"

"I was thinking a change of face and career. You hiring?" Vic asks only for a couple Carnales to enter the bar and spot Luz.

They drew guns and the apparent leader shouts, "Okay everyone on the ground. Luz, Angelo has been looking for you!"

Luz froze as she was stuck in the bar and all the Saints were standing with their backs turned. Vic stood and walked over to the three Carnales and says, "I suggest that you leave."

The Carnales' leader turned to face Vic and points his gun in Vic's face and says, "We have the guns. Now back up before you get a bullet between the eyes."

Vic silently stared at them before grabbing his wrist and snapped the Carnales' hand and used him as a body shield against the other two and then stepped forward as they were reloading and grabbed the twos' faces and slammed them down on the ground painfully. Vic shouts to the Saints, "You lot get these bastards out of the Boss' Bar and get this shit cleaned up!" the Saints did just that while Luz went to Danny to give him a deep hug shocked hug between her breast. Vic looked to Danny and asks, "Do I get the job of bouncer?"

Danny says with a muffled voice, "Yes," while giving him a thumbs up.

Johnny Gat rushed down from the apartments shirtless with a pink dressing gown on and jeans, no shoes or sunglasses holding a gun. Johnny looked around and sees Vic over a Carnale and the other Saints clearing up the Bar. Johnny blinks before asking, "What did I miss?"

Vic speaks, "A couple Carnales arrived to take Luz, none of the crew could fight back with getting a bullet."

Johnny's eyes widened as he stared at Vic after realising who he was. Danny got free of Luz's chest and simply says, "I will explain later. Vic get this place sorted while I take care of Luz. I need to her calm down."

Vic simply says, "Love your woman Daniel, Let me take care of your bar," that was when Luz realised who Voc was and smiles before pulling Danny down to the Basement. Johnny, who was still staring at Vic in confusing simply sighed and went back up to Aisha.

**Saintly Phantom Basement-Lemon**

Danny was pulled down to the basement where he finds a video player ready for him to watch with a Lazy Boy chair. Danny was pushed into the chair after Luz gave him a deep kiss. Luz stepped back after handing Danny the remote to the television as Luz went behind him to prepare. Danny frowns but look to the Television and pressed 'play' on the remote.

What Danny was not expecting to see was Luz appearing on the screen with Tanya tied up with ropes and a blindfold. Tanya was bent over with her legs spread and naked. Luz though was wearing a harness over her waist. Tanya was breathing deeply as Luz started spanking her heavily leaving her rear red. After a few more spanks, Luz drops the paddle and steps out of sight and then proceeded to return with a strap-on dildo that she shifted over to fuck Tanya in the ass. Danny was so distracted by the television that he did not hear Luz returning to the basement with a tied up Tanya, who was naked, blindfolded and mouth gagged open. Tanya with her ankles bound so that she could only take half steps into the room.

The video that Danny was watching continued, this time changing Tanya's position where Tanya was upside down with Luz fucking her throat violently. Danny gulped at the sight until the screen changed again this time Tanya spread on a bed facing downwards as Luz fucked her from behind. Danny was thinking, 'What does Luz want to do?' The screen then changed to Tanya hanging by all limbs that held her spread as Luz whipped her before taking her.

Danny was about to ask her what she was planning when Luz revealed herself next to him completely naked and whispering, "I was expecting you to have been ready by now. You are over dressed," Luz's observation was met with a hand crawling into his pants and grabbing him firmly in her soft hands.

Danny breathed deeply as Luz got him out the chair and turned around to see Tanya tied up by her feet to the roof and her hands tied down to the ground and her limbs pulled back keeping her pinned elevated and upside down. Tanya could not see as Luz pulled Danny over. Danny simply asks, "What do you plan to do from the tap?"

"Everything," Luz states as she pushes Danny towards Tanya while freeing his dick and while standing behind Danny guides his dick into Tanya's whore mouth. Danny thankful that they had this bitch tested and found her clean. Danny's dick was pushed 'down' Tanya's throat and she gagged at the girth. Tanya's gagging shook Danny as Luz grabbed her head and pulled her so that Danny went in deeper. Tanya was struggling as she was running out of air, Danny was struggling to hold back as Luz lowered herself down behind Danny before inserting her tongue inside Danny causing him to stiffen and release himself 'Down' Tanya's throat. Luz released her hold of Tanya's head and allowed Danny to free himself from Tanya as she gagged again and a bunch of Danny's Cum to leave from her throat as she coughed it up to breath. Luz smirks at Danny's reaction before pulling Tanya in to kiss and take some of Danny's seed for herself. Luz then stood and lowered Tanya on the pulley so that Tanya was now half hung on the roof as Luz grabbed another rope and attached her Tanya's hands to another part of the roof and lifted Tanya up so that Tanya became a hammock. Luz lied down on the Tanya Hammock and says, "My turn, my love," her eyes were filled with lust as Danny climbed on top of her and inserted quickly.

Luz moaned loudly as Danny fucked her hard and quick as Tanya groans in pain as her arms and legs were being stretched and loosened. She was not going to be able to move her limbs after this. Luz as Danny kissed her, moved his hands off her and onto Tanya's chest to be fondled roughly as Danny was working Luz into a fever pitch, eventually Luz had her legs around Danny as she came herself.

Luz breathed deeply as Danny looked her in the eyes before Luz speaks again, "Her turn," Danny helped Luz off of Tanya and onto a seat where she could watch before saying, "I have only used ones that are only a third as amazing as you."

Danny blushed at the complement before he took a seat on Tanya where his dick rested over her ass. Danny was gulping at the idea of what was about to happen before he looked to Luz as she had fingers inside herself and nodded to him. Danny took a deep breath before inserting the tip of his dick into her ass and found it extremely tight and Tanya actually moaning in pleasure. Danny was slowly inserting himself back and forth over time gradually easing himself into her so as not to hurt Tanya. Luz watched the slow movements of Danny and when she could move her legs, she stood behind Danny and pushed the rest of Danny's length into Tanya causing her to scream in pleasure as Danny was hilted inside her. Danny looked to Luz over his shoulder and says, "You did not need to do that."

Luz smirks and says, "She is our little slave, so be as rough as you want. I know I will," with that Luz stepped away as Danny felt Tanya trying to milk him for more. Luz behind Danny was lowering Tanya's legs until Tanya was on her knees with Danny still inside. Luz walked in front of Danny and Luz to see her lowering Tanya's hands before turning around for Danny to see the Strap-on dildo on her waist. Danny had stopped moving as he was up to the hilt inside Tanya. Luz looks to Tanya and Danny as Tanya was on her knees and drooling in pleasure. Tanya and Danny were pushed back so that Danny was on his back while inside of Tanya. Luz removed the ropes tying Tanya to the roof on her hands and feet. Luz inserted her strap-on into Tanya's pussy and started humping into her doing her best to let Danny move inside Tanya. They pumped together a few times before Luz kissed Danny deeply as Luz forced some fingers into Tanya's mouth for her to gag on. Tanya was knocked unconscious after she came again, leaving her limp on Danny before she was pulled off of Danny and had her hands tied above head leaving her unconscious and unable to escape. As Luz pulled Danny to the bathroom to continue in the shower. Leaving Tanya to awaken still blinded and in utter defeat.

**Lemon End-That night-Rollerz get together/Race Night-Suburbs. **

Lin leaned on her car waiting for the meeting to start, this one apparently happens every two weeks with half the gang attending while the other half stay at their posts guarding everything. This is the second one she has been to, the first time she came she tried to get in the race only for the guy organising the race to flirt with her and made it known that the only way she would be racing is if she had sex with that bastard. She broke the bastards dick before walking away, everyone laughed and flirted with her as she walked past them.

Lin glares at everyone, then breaks one of their jaws when on guy tried to take her car to race with it. That repeated twice before she pulled a gun on the fucks. Lin was lighting her third cigarette when Price spoke up, "Okay everyone listen up, the Saints are messing with us, stealing our rides. The idiots failed to realise that we keep an eye on our cars. We killed the mechanic that was trying to strip our rides for cash before he could and now that bastard is dead in a car crusher!" the crowd roared in good humour while Lin's eyes widened in shock. Price then spoke up again, "Now I have eight cars ready to race who wants them!"

With that eight Rollerz got their keys, surprisingly all of them were trying to take Lin's car earlier. They all got in the cars and Price started the race, that went through all of the city, but what shocked her was that the last two drivers heading for the finish line hit their boosters at the same time to cross the line first and they both exploded in front of everyone. Lin silently smirks after realising the mistake the Rollerz made, they didn't check for any trap modifications to their rides that made Lin smirk while she thinks, 'These guys a dumb fucks.' Lin moves to get in her car when a couple Rollerz tried to shove her out the way, only to get Lin smashing one guy's nose in. The others get the message as Lin gets in her car as the guy whose nose she broke stood in front of her car with his gun pointed at her only she ran the idiot over and out the meeting with little issue. That guy dented her car though and would be forced into a wheel chair the rest of his short life as he would later on decide to rob a bank with some former crew members who would leave him high and dry when his wheel chair was broken during the heist and the guards caught him, as it would turn out, was owned by the group called the Syndicate.

**Freindly Fire-East side-an hour before lunch. **

After explaining Vic to Johnny and what was going on with him, Johnny Gat made the usually threats but welcomed him to the job, before Danny had taken the two to the basement for Vic to turn into Victor, a very disgusting prospect as Victor changing form was him literally melting flesh off his body and into a different form. He shifted back into Vic and quickly cleaned the mess up while Johnny was suddenly distracted by Tanya's nude form being tied up, which led to Danny explaining his night before the three had taken Danny's Truck that he took form Victor to the Friendly Fire. Where they find Dex and Troy listening to the seller of the MacManus Sniper Rifle, before Dex purchases said weapon. The trio walked into the store to see Danny's new toy.

Dex simply says, "Look Danny, you take this gun to the meeting site and then proceed shoot Hector, make it seem like the Columbians did it." Vic nods as Johnny just sighs. Dex frowns before asking, "What you have a better idea?"

"Yeah, we shoot all the mother fuckers!" Johnny states causing Dex to sigh.

Danny simply says, "Simple, we want the Carnales killed by the Columbians or the Columbians to think the Carnales are betraying them, either way Hector ends up dead."

Johnny frowns in thought before nodding and says, "Okay that would work."

Troy simply says, "You are okay with this?"

"Yeah, simple and to the point. Dex made it sound like we were assassinating the president," Johnny states in annoyance and getting a glare from Dex while Troy nods in understanding.

"Good hunting," Dex gives Danny the gun before Danny, Johnny and Vic walked out the store and then proceeded to drive to the docks for the meeting. Vic and Johnny followed after Danny to the roof with a sight line to the large cargo ship where they see a bunch of Columbians guarding the place.

Danny removed the scope from the rifle and looks around before asking Vic, "So this meeting. What is it about?"

Vic hums in thought and says, "Every four years the Columbians and the Carnales rediscuss the agreement they have, depending on sales, total income made and what Emanuel sees of the operations. Emanuel will not be here as his job was already done as he already saw everything in progress. Emanuel is the man you will want to speak to after this, or at least the leader of the Saints. I can go see him with a face he recognises and get a meeting sorted."

Danny nods as Johnny looks through the scope and Johnny asks, "So what do you plan to do to get them to fight?"

Danny hums and asks, "How is Hector's aim?"

"He was right handed until he lost sight in said eye. Has been shooting with his left for years now," Vic states before adding, "Though he holds Grenades on his right hip."

"Suicide bomber is a bad idea," Danny states before saying, "We want it to seem like a coup not terrorism. So left hip shoot towards the Columbian leader, he or she loses an ear before the Columbians shoot up the Carnales, then Vic calls Angelo with his Victor Spanish and then Angelo screws up any possible chance of the Carnales gang in Stilwater working with the Columbians."

Vic nods before saying, "He will be extra angry when I call, if it was during or after the meeting. He normally has Luz pleasure him at the time of the meeting."

Danny smirks before saying, "That will do, that being said what has Angelo's reaction been to the pictures Luz sent him?"

"He thinks Emanuel has been fucking her and taunting him with Luz taking Selfies of the act," Vic states before asking, "Though whose idea was it to dress in a white suit?"

"Luz's, she wanted even bought the suit to wear," Danny admits as they fell into a comfortable silence for an hour.

After an hour Johnny Gat spoke up, "So you are like Frankenstein's Monster, I thought you were just fiction not fact. Why has no one heard about you being real?"

Vic smirks and says, "Quite obviously I have been hiding myself from the public view. Besides if I am public knowledge then what is stopping some crazy government agency trying to make more of me?"

Johnny Gat nods in understanding before Danny says, "The Guys in White, or GIW, they dress in clean white suits. A single smug on their suits they quarantine themselves until they are scrubbed of contaminates. They are completely dumb, they developed a weapon to destroy the Ghostzone a missile that contained a slime like substance that did nothing in the living world but even a single drop would have been enough to destroy the zone. End result Ghostzone implodes taking the living world with it."

Johnny asks, "What is stopping them now?"

"A portal. Only people who could make them is my Parents who understand why that is a bad idea and one Vlad Masters who they are after to dissect to make more," Danny answered they continued talking back and forth like dinner plans between Johnny and Aisha, along with some future date ideas for Johnny. It eventually reached sun set when the Carnales started driving in, Danny simply says, "Party time," with that Danny transformed into Phantom as Vic pointed out the car he needed and Phantom floated in front and through the cars where Phantom phased through the cars until he found Hector riding in the back seat and possessed him.

'Hector' looked left and right as he blinked to find the lack of sight in his right eye and it bugged him. Hector breathed deeply as the Carnales' cars drove into the Columbian's fenced off area. When 'Hector' stepped out the car when he was in position where he was led to a ramp up to the ship alone. 'Hector' was stopped by a couple Columbians who searched him for weapons and took 'his' pistol off his hip along with the three grenades. 'Hector' did not mind as he still has his pistol in his pocket. 'Hector' was then directed up the ramp bridge where he sees the Columbians he was meeting on a table where he was directed onto a table. The lead Columbian across from him wearing a green Hawaiian shirt was eating lobster while he says, "Well Hector Lopez, the Los Carnales have been having issues with the Third Street Saints. Now we want to know if this will be a problem or do we need to get involved."

'Hector' frowns simply as he reached into his coat and says in poor Spanish, "Well, I was thinking taking over the Columbian Drug cartel and raising Stilwater to the ground," the Columbians frown as 'Hector' pulls out a gun and says, "Oh and it is the Carnales, 'Los' mean 'the' you fucks!" 'Hector' pulls the trigger and removes the earlobe of the head Columbian as Phantom, while invisible, flew out of Hector's body where he blinked before he was gunned down violently before flying away to the rooftop as the Columbians started shooting up the Carnales who were waiting for Hector to return.

Phantom landed on the roof with Vic and Johnny before transforming back into Danny and says, "Let's go!" they quickly ran to the stairs down the roof and to Vic's truck as they drove away quickly.

Johnny asks, "How did it go?"

Danny looks at his gun in hand and holstered the weapon as he says, "Well Hector just tried to kill the Columbians and were killing off the Carnales. They were calling the Carnales, the Los Carnales. Made it seem that Hector had been insulted and made it obvious that 'he' was staging a coup. Left before seeing the result."

Vic guns the truck as Johnny shouts, "I did, each of those there shot him up with semi automatic guns and shot guns resulting in a bloody smear on deck. Good Job."

Danny nods in understanding before saying, "Well if Dex asks, the Carnales and the Columbians mistook a missed shot. Apparently you are a terrible shot with sniper rifles."

"True," Danny states as he actually already did now such a fact.

Vic then asks, "Wait, you can shoot fingers off a target from a hundred meters but give you a scope with a rifle you can't hit anything?" Danny simply nods 'yes' causing Vic to laugh loudly as they drove back to the Bar.

Johnny chuckles and says, "I have a call to make," as Danny sighs in the back of the truck until they reach the Bar and Vic calls Angelo about what happened and hears an angry rant from Angelo as they walked inside to see a couple Saints guarding the door while Luz works her magic on the crowd. Danny, Johnny and Vic take a seat in a booth as Johnny walked over to the bar and grabbed two bottles of beer and a soda for Danny. The three enjoy cheered for a successful plan and have a fun night in the bar.

:End of Chapter Four:

**Well Danny has taken out Hector, at least made sure that he did by the Columbians hands. That being said I hope everyone enjoyed because after this I may do an Umbrella Academy crossover, really tempted to do it with Danny Phantom but I may do it with a different crossover. But don't quote me on this as I may decide not to. **

**I OWN NOTHING AND BEFORE AS ALWAYS...BEWARE THE WRAITH!**


	5. Chapter 5

Saintly Phantom Chapter 5

**Another stunning example of super powers being over powered and yet under shadowed by the Johnny Gat. **

**I own nothing!**

:Chapter Start:

**Amity Park two years prior-After Danny Phantom vanished-With Maddie Fenton**

_Maddie sat in the passenger seat of the family car, a high tech tank which also acts as a motor-home on trips was speeding through the Ghost Capital of the World. Maddie's husband was sitting in the driver's seat with his head out the window shouting, "DANNY!" while outside the motor was a missing poster for the son. Their daughters, Jazz and Dani, had gone to the police to report their son missing while their son's friends had explained what had happened to Maddie. _

_Valerie Grey or the Red Huntress as she was known in the ghost hunting business, had made a mistake. She reported Vlad Masters or Vlad Plasmius as his ghost form was named, to the GiW who wanted to replicate the process of creating the Halfa. Maddie had continued researching the process, under the guess of actually understanding the portal and the Ghostzone that leads to it. _

_Maddie was silent as they continued through town and mentally decided, "Honey, perhaps I should return home in case Danny returns," only for Jack to shake his head. _

"_No, we need your Motherly instincts to track him!" Jack states causing Maddie to smile lightly, he may be a terrible Ghost Hunter and his common sense is none existent but when it came to the safety of his he became probably the man of her dreams. Though his passions to invent and never give up his dreams was a rather big attraction for her. Maddie's thoughts though had some important facts that she could only get in the Ghostzone before saying to Jack, "Well, Honey, a couple more times around town, but I still feel that returning home and waiting for Danny is for the best. If a ghost attacks without us being there to protect our inventions."After hearing her words, Jack drifted in the over sized vehicle in before speeding home in concern. _

_This was also the day that Dani Phantom made an appearance and saved the town from an attack from Ember teaming up with the Red Huntress._

**The Present-With Danny-Stilwater-Saintly Phantom Bar-A couple days later-Midday**

Danny sat in his booth at the Saintly Phantom enjoy a nice lunch made by Luz, the blonde Vic was to the side continuing to be the bouncer of the bar as Luz prepared drinks for the patrons ordering drinks. Julius had given Danny a couple days off after the Hector job and when Julius was called by Emanuel for a possible alliance talks in a week. Danny had spoken with Vic about Angelo who had been hunting for Emanuel and Luz since Hector's death.

Danny sits back in comfort as the arcade boxes and pinball machines that a couple of the guys were playing. Danny had considered a pool table but had realised that alcohol, betting real money and pool ques were terrible to have in the same room with killers and decided against it.

Danny relaxes until his phone rings and he looks at the caller ID and sees that it was Lin and before he could say hello, Lin spoke, "_Look, our stunt with the cars worked in that they thought that my guy was stripping the cars and never noticed our racing mods, though it costed a good mechanic. Meet me at the Rim Jobs parking lot on the east side of the Rollerz turf. I have a plan to get in close to the Rollerz leadership_," with that she hung up before he could ask any questions.

Danny sighs and stands before going over to Luz to kiss her cheek. Danny whispers into her ear, "I will be back in a bit," Luz kissed him back before Danny quickly left and took a train to the other side of town, which took him almost an hour with a simple thought, 'I need to finish my car.'

**With the Vice Kings-Mister King's office. **

King was finalising some stuff transferring his retirement funds before focusing on what he needed to tell Warren what he has to do for the next week. The biggest being that Warren needed to choose his inner circle to help him run the crew, a numbers man for laundering money at Kingdom Come Records, a replacement for Tanya in the prostitution part of things and an enforcer to replace Tony. Warren has a lot of work to do.

King waits as Warren arrives five minutes later in time for King to finish prepping himself for what he had to say, "Warren, after what has happen so far against Julius' crew and the other gangs. I feel that it is time for me to leave the gang life," King saw the look of desire in Warren's eyes and against his better judgement continues, "In one week I am retiring and handing everything over to you except my cut till the day I name you the new boss. In the next week you are to select your gang leaders I left you some notes for you," he hands him a piece of paper and continues, "This time a week from now I will inform the crew of the changes and you choose your seconds." Warren was about to speak only for King to send him away. Once alone in his chair he calls Julius and says, "I need you to hold off on the Vice Kings for a week, I am getting out," unknown to King is that Warren was listening in and thinking that King was betraying the crew, unable to hear the other end of the phone call.

Julius answered, "_I will talk to my boys, though at the rate Danny and Johnny are taking the Vice Kings. No ill feelings?" _

King hums before saying, "Yeah well a week reprieve and we will be good," the two finished the call before King went to pour himself some more scotch and instead drank from the bottle.

**Stilwater Police Station-with Troy. **

Troy stood near the front doors of the police station while Dex was bailing out some of their boys who got arrested by cops the night before getting in a drunken brawl with some Rollerz, who would not be let out for a while. Troy was hesitant to speak to anyone for reasons that were he own before looks to the side where the missing persons pictures are and sees a familiar face on an old and torn missing persons poster. Troy looks at the poster to see a younger and smiling Danny Fenton apparently has been missing for two years. Troy frowns as the poster makes no mention of why he went missing. Troy absentmindedly looked at the other posters when he finds one wanted poster which made him frown and his eyes widen as he looks at the billion dollar bounty for a Danny Phantom and quickly walks over to Dex and the guys as Dex asks, "What is wrong with you? See a ghost or something?"

Troy shakes his head and says, "Nothing. Just don't like spending time in the police station," getting a weird look from Dex but they left quickly with the five guys to head back to the Church.

**With Danny-Rollerz Turf-East side**

Danny found Lin's car and leaned on the wall of an alley next to Lin's car. After five minutes of waiting Lin was walking out smoking as a couple Rollerz started talking about her car and told to leave by Lin when they brought up Donnie before they left commenting about how Lin wants them. Danny walked over and says, "You really hate that Donnie?"

"We can't kill these fuckers fast enough," Lin states in barely contained anger before she says, "I have a way into the Rollerz, Pierce's mechanic Donnie has a garage here," she gives him the address, "When you get there Donnie will run and I save the guy. Don't leave a scratch on my car."

Danny frowns before saying, "How many Garages do you know of?"

"Three or four," Lin answers before asking, "Why the fuck you want to know?"

"If we target a bunch of the Rollerz Garages then they shouldn't find your involvement strange," Danny states as Lin gives him the addresses before Danny says, "I will call Johnny to loan some guys to attack those places."

Lin finishes her smoke and says, "You are over thinking it, but whatever makes you comfortable. Just have it done in the next hour," Lin drives away leaving Danny to call Johnny and Dex and managed to get so crews to attack each of the Garages when Lin's plan started.

Danny walked most of the way to Donnie's Garage when Johnny Gat arrived and says, "So what is Lin's plan?"

Danny rode with Johnny to Donnie's Garage and says, "Basically we need to get Lin in with the bosses of the Rollerz, to do that she needs to save Donnie from getting shot, without scratching Lin's car. Feel free to kill anyone who gets in the way."

Johnny parked his car near the garage and the pair walked over to the garage with Johnny holding his shotgun and shot at the Rollerz guarding the garage. Danny shot a couple Rollerz in the hands and one in the left ear knocking them down. Johnny being a terror shouts, "Donnie! Where are you? You useless fuck!"

Donnie screams like a schoolgirl and runs in terror, as Johnny blasts holes in the cars in the garage. The Rollerz were being gunned down by the two as Donnie abandons the Garage as Lin drove by almost hitting Donnie. Some gun shots were heard and Lin shouts, "Donnie get in!" before pulling a gun on Danny and an unaware Johnny and quickly pushed Johnny out the way and appearing to fall from being shot. Donnie slides over her hood and she has to control herself from shooting Donnie but controls herself as she drives away with Donnie in the passenger seat.

Johnny stands with a frown and shouts, "Danny," and rolls the younger man over to see Danny unharmed only faking that he was shot. "The hell you doing?"

Danny simply states, "Donnie is going to get Lin to the Rollerz boss," Danny stands faking being shot by holding his left arm like he was shot in the shoulder. Danny simply says, "Let's go." The two walk to Johnny's car and the two head to the Saintly Phantom and proceeding down to the basement where Luz helps him fake an injured arm, after some fun on the bed.

**A couple days Later-The Church-Midday**

Danny wearing an arm sling as he walked into the church, he had been dealing with small matters through the week as Carnales had been searching the city for Luz and Emanuel. Danny walked into the Church to see Julius, Dex and Troy talking. Troy spotted him and stopped talking when he spots him. He takes a deep breath before saying, "The Los Carnales have been searching Stilwater, Emanuel is one of the people he is searching for."

"Who else?" Julius asks.

"Luz," Dex answered before saying, "Look Emanuel will have to leave the city before the Carnales kill him. Plus all their territory has been defenceless enough for us and the other crews to take. Though the Vice Kings have been focusing on defending what they have remaining, we shouldn't have let them strengthen their turf."

Julius states, "Once the weeks done Johnny can't shove a grenade down Warren's throat, I made King a Promise, not going to break it," Julius looks to Danny and asks, "Think we can use your bar to speak with Emanuel?"

Danny frowns and says, "Um, not sure Luz will like that."

Julius simply says, "Not going to be a problem. It is just for a final talk down after we get the drugs back from the cops."

Troy frowns before saying, "Really what do you expect us to do attack the station?"

Danny shakes his head and says, "Do you have any cops on payroll so we could walk inside or have the drugs moved where we could take them."

Troy frowns and says, "We wish. Look we can have a car filled with explosives and blow a hole into the evidence room at the station, have the boys block the doors and then steal the drugs."

"And stuff that could help the crew like guns or stuff," Danny adds.

Dex then stats, "Unfortunately Danny won't be joining us. What with Lin shooting you," Dex smirks at the proof Danny can be shot.

Danny removes his arm from the sling and asks, "When?" as he scratches his head in confusion. Troy and Julius realise that was for Lin to get into the Rollerz if he was seen again. Danny returned the arm to the sling again and says, "Look, I found Johnny's guys. They are still at the old police station and the Vice Kings ditch the place yesterday. Hopefully they aren't dead," Danny starts walking out the Church.

Julius states, "Dex, Troy handle getting the drugs while Danny gets his boys."

Dex frowns before saying, "That kid is way too focused on helping everyone."

Julius simply says, "Well he has the right idea, we are doing this for the city."

Troy states, "By replacing the gangs with us?"

Julius smirks while Dex rolls his eyes and Julius says, "One gang is better than three fighting each other for what is not even theirs. Meaning no more people who are not involved with everything that is happening in the city getting shot up for being in the wrong place at the time."

Troy frowns before standing and says, "I will get the car ready," and leaves the Church deep in thought.

Dex states, "Well, the kid is too young to be able to do half the things we have seen him done."

Julius frowns before saying, "Then keep an eye on the kid. I am sure that you can handle that."

Dex simply says, "Well, the fact that Johnny likes him is a problem," it was a concern that the two of the most dangerous Saints were getting along even with a clear view on body-count sizes.

Julius frowns and says, "If it becomes a problem I will handle it," with that Julius walked away. Dex frowns and pulled out a business card that had a 'U' type logo, before he put it away and then prepared his crew to rob the police.

**With Danny-an hour later-Old Police Station**

Danny walked into the Old Police station that was empty of Vice Kings, his hood was up and over his good shoulder was a bag filled with water and other stuff. Danny walked down to the basement where he finds thirty male Saints in the cells compared to the forty that came originally with them. Those ten being female.

Danny looked in front of the cells and saw that the Vice Kings decided to be funny and have the keys on hooks where the Saints could see but never reach and past a table filled with bags of chips and other food. Danny growls and hands the Saints some bottles of water to drink before grabbing the keys off the hook and asking, "Where is everyone else?"

One of the saints answered, "The Vice Kings took them when they left. No idea where," Danny clenched a fist in anger before calming down.

"Well then all of you will join me taking down the Vice Kings," Danny states before walking out the basement and then searched the building and found several stacks of cash that was poorly hidden under a stack of desks. Danny took all of it and dropped it off at the Church for the Saints.

**With Angelo-Day of the meeting.**

Angelo glares as he angrily paces back and forth in his room of the manor, or more specifically, Hector's. His anger was due to his crew not finding Luz, Emanuel or Victor. Frankly after everything once he has Luz again he will be taking a plane to Europe where they could crash with Los Carnales lead by his uncle. Hence why he packed everything sending his digital money to his uncle before it could be taken, though if the crew discovered this they would leave the crew.

Angelo growls before one of his crew knocked on the door and he says, "Enter!"

One of his poorly dressed gang bangers entered the room before saying, "Boss, we found Emanuel. The crew are following him now but apparently some of the Saints are keeping an eye on him."

Angelo growls and says, "Tell me where they are now."

**The Saintly Phantom-Ten minutes before Julius meets with Emanuel**

The bar was mainly empty as except for Luz, Danny and Vic, as the crew was guarding the Saint's Turf for the meeting. Danny sat on a stool as Luz was facing the away from him behind the bar. Danny simply says, "Sorry about this."

Luz sighs and says, "You have nothing to be sorry for, you made time for me and this will mean the end of the Los Canarles and we can relax from the Tiny Puta."

Danny smiles at Luz while to the side Vic was snickering like a child while Luz places a bottle of grape soda in front of Danny as Julius, Dex, Troy and Emanuel entered the bar. Emanuel spots Luz and says, "Ah the lovely lady, so this is where you have been," she takes Luz's hand and kisses it, only for Luz to roll her eyes and say nothing to the Columbian.

Emanuel was confused before Julius states, "Hector decided to sell her to the Vice Kings to have the Columbian's attack the Rollerz. Though from the pictures that Luz has gotten Danny to share with everyone in the Saints and sent to Angelo kind of states her mind set on the matter. It was also thanks to her that we took down the Los Carnale's drug labs and Angelo can blame his brother for that."

Luz gave Emanuel the cold shoulder while wearing such tight clothing and Emanuel sighs before saying, "A pity, honestly I really only enjoyed her company and spending money on a lovely beauty," with that Julius and Emanuel sat in a booth while Dex and Troy joined Danny drinking at the bar, though the two had a good laugh covering Danny's eyes every time that Luz's leather top rode down and rides up on her chest.

Danny did not fight back against them only commenting, "Don't need to see them to know how they feel," causing Dex and Troy to stop after they realise that was true.

They enjoyed some jokes as Julius and Emanuel finalised the agreement before Angelo kicked down the door and shot the roof, "Emanuel! Where is LUZ!?" unfortunately Luz gasped causing Danny to push Troy out the way as Dex had already ducked while Luz dropped behind the bar, a bullet grazing her shoulder. Vic charged Angelo only for several Carnales to tackle him and distract him long enough for Angelo to unload some more bullets towards Danny and Troy as they took cover. Julius covered Emanuel while Angelo angrily grabs Luz's injured arm and pulls her out the bar. Angelo had her out the door before Vic could finish snapping the necks of the guards.

Emanuel stood out from cover once the Carnales were gone and says, "You will find him at this address. Protect your girl young one."

Danny accepts the paper with the address to Angelo's mansion and was walking towards the door when the bar's phone rang. That caused all the Saints to freeze as Dex says, "I did not know the phones were connected."

"They aren't," Danny states before grabbing the nineties phone and says, "Hello?"

"Hello great one," the distorted voice from before spoke. Danny was about to talk only for the voice to say, "You don't have time to ask questions so listen," Danny was silent, "Angelo has a plane prepared he is leaving on a plane within the next hour," Danny tensed, "Go to the window," Danny frowns before spotting the light above one window out the front was flashing Danny walks over with a comically long cable and looks outside where a crew of electricians were installing something into the power transformers that Danny noticed was a very nostalgic white as the voice says, "Congratuations, you are no longer leashed and have to hide. Now I have tied up Angelo's crew and they have no idea that the plane has yet to be prepped I suggest you take one of those guns you are so fond of and take care of Angelo and save the damsel."

The voice stopped speaking allowing Danny to ask, "Who are you?"

"Well Great One, call me Pharaoh and as for why, consider this as an alliance of sorts that maybe one day we could work face to face," Pharaoh states before the call ended.

Julius starts, "Well player, what do you think we should do?"

Danny was silent before he says, "I am heading to the air port, Angelo has a plane ready to leave. You whoever wants to raid the Carnales base go ahead."

Danny started walking to the door only for Troy to follow after him saying, "Wait up, I got your back and a car," Danny said nothing as the pair got into Troy's car and sped towards the airport. Troy eventually asks, "So, do you prefer Fenton or Phantom?" Danny was silent preferring to save Luz over himself at the moment. Troy then continued, "You could have mentioned you were wanted by the feds."

Danny blinks before stating, "I am wanted for scientific experimentation. Look just drop it okay after today I am probably going to vanish."

"Don't intend to tell anybody, but I have to ask," Troy starts before asking, "What will you do once the gangs are taken care of?"

Danny simply says, "Once the Saints control the city I will probably either leave and vanish or just work at my bar and grow old with Luz. After I shoot Angelo in the dick."

Troy simply asks, "Why are you called Phantom anyway?"

Danny looks to his hand and says, "Because I am both alive and dead, and this rouge faction of the government want to make more of me to create an army. How would you feel if suddenly you were being chased by police who could phase through walls or fly faster then you could run. Plus this is the government we are talking about, nothing stoping the process being done by terrorists who could walk into the white house as a suicide bomber only to walk away after destroying the oval office."

Troy blinks at that before asking, "Does anyone in the crew know about this?"

"Johnny, Luz, Vic and now you," Danny admits as they were within sight of the airport and Carnales that started shooting at them with Danny shooting ears off these guys. They smashed into the gates and avoided the assault rifles taking pot shots at Troy's car. They spot Angelo's plane as it started taxiing along the run way, "Get me in close!" with that Danny started climbing to the car roof as Troy drove quickly. Danny stood on the car roof as Troy managed to reach the rear of the plane where Danny jumped onto the tail where he phased his fingers to get a hand hold as Troy's car was sent flying from the back draft of the plane losing control and crashing into an empty hanger. Troy was unharmed while upside down in his seat, though the Carnales in the area left and dropped their flags as the Carnales were done. Troy looks around and sighs in relief as no one came over to check on him.

**With Angelo-After the plane reached flight altitude. **

Angelo was pacing the length of the plane while Luz held her left arm which was bleeding as Angelo refused to use the first aid kit until she tells him why she did not contact him and why she was with Emanuel. Angelo would not let her talk until he says, "Once we get to Italy you will be punished for betraying me with the communist!"

Luz glares at Angelo before saying, "It was not Emanuel that saved me from your Brother's attempts in tricking the Columbians, it was a man who is worth my love!" Angelo went to slap her only for the pair to freeze when the two heard a flush of the toilet towards the back.

From the rear of the plane Danny stepped out of the toilet as he says, "This happens every time I drink Grape Soda and fly anywhere," Angelo pulled a gun and fired a shot only for it to phase through Danny as he calmly walks forward as Angelo unloads his entire clip of bullets into Danny until he was in front for Angelo, who quickly grabbed Luz and used her as a human shield. Danny continued walking forward as Angelo pulled the trigger to kill Luz, only he was out of ammo as Danny phased through Luz and punched Angelo in the face before Danny walked through Luz leaving her standing as he looked down at Angelo his eyes a toxic green. Danny simply says, "Luz is mine," causing Angelo to scream and fall unconscious. Danny turned around to Luz before transforming into Danny Phantom and carrying her bridle style and phasing with her out the plane and turning invisible.

_The (Los) Carnales, infinite defeat! With Hector dead by Columbian hands, Victor retired and Angelo scared to almost death and all his funds taken from his digital accounts by Pharaoh! Angelo's sentence death by bullet in two years after spending time as a Gang Banger in Italy, apparently self inflicted when he was forced to marry another woman who laughed every time Angelo dropped his pants. _

Phantom carried Luz back down to the air port to find Troy's car wrecked once they landed in the blind spot, Phantom transformed and Danny walked over to the car to see an annoyed Troy upside down in his car. Danny asks, "Do you need me to flip your car?" Troy nods before Danny with green toxic eyes suddenly flip the vehicle over and Danny helps Luz into the back seat before getting in with her and says to Troy, "Hospital?"

Troy speeds away in his banged up car and asks, "What happened on the plane?" And Danny had a good story to tell which Troy would later translate to the crew as, 'Danny climbed into a jet during take-off and parachuted down with Luz in his arms not a scratch on him as Angelo was such a terrible shot that he emptied a clip into the plane behind Danny as he walked over and saved Luz with a single punch before parachuting back down with Luz in his arms.' Let's face it the female members could only swoon at the story and Troy will admit that Danny giving Troy some support in saying that without Troy's driving they would not have got Luz back.

Luz simply used the experience to seduce Danny in the Hospital Bathroom, until they got caught the morning after and asked to leave resulting in the two walking through Stilwater for the last day before they could attack the Vice Kings again, until it started to get dark where Luz then led Danny to the trains going around the city and having a bit of a sex on the trains, where it went two and a half times around the city before the returned to the bar and cuddled for the night till the next day where Johnny woke Danny from Luz embrace. To take down the Vice Kings only for Julius to call and tell them the change of plans.

**With Benjamin King-and Hour Prior-Meeting room**

King was a patient man, even when he should be angry enough to through those responcible for the ten raped female Saints in the basement, a couple not even breathing as some VKs were relaxing under Warren's orders. The VKs he already snaped the necks of, said that Warren had first dibs on each of them. So here was King now kicking the door down in anger before shouting, "Warren we need to talk," his anger was met with forty angry glares as Warren was planning to take down the Saints with a simple list of everything the VK were going to get into and take over Stilwater, all of which makes King realise that he should not have had Warren take over.

Warren stood next to a white Board, with large words stating, _Pussy, Drugs, Car Shit_ and_ Kill Julius. _Warren looks to King and asks, "What do you want? you Sell-Out."

King broke the nose of one of the guys and says, "What the fuck are you doing!? I saw the Saints down stairs!"

Warren frowns before saying, "The Crew ain't done? Well shit they are behind, those girls are to be loaded up and dumped throughout the Row. Where my crew will ambush the Saints they won't know what hit them"

King frowns before asking, "What makes you think I would agree with this?"

Warren simple states, "The Crew know who the boss of the Vice Kings, Ice this fool!"

In response King flipped the heavy office table over and threw it through a window and onto Warren's car down below. King used a human shield against a hail of bullets as he made his way out the room and into the fire escape stair ways and quickly called Julius and says, "Jules, Warren is a planning to use some of your girls to attack the Row. They are traps, but listen," as he ran down the stairs the door slammed open above him and Warren's crew started shooting at him."

Julius asks, _"What is going on King?" _

"Warren took over before I could change my mind or announce it to the crew. Now his guys are chasing me out the building," King states.

"_Where are the girls?" _Julius states.

"The Basement," King states.

Julius states, _"Warren dies tonight, so do the VKs." _

King simply states, "Jules, I was already retiring today when this happened," after that was said his phone was shot out his hand as he continues to run from his former crew. King was actually out the front door when he was forced to take cover.

**With Johnny and Danny-After Julius called-about twenty minutes after King called Julius.**

Danny sat with Johnny as him and sixty of the crew followed behind them a couple trucks, cars and a couple stolen Ambulances sped through town to the VK's crib at the same hotel that Tony taunted them with. They reached the front of the hotel with a large courtyard and Danny with his pistol charged with Johnny as they ran into the court yard, with a couple dozen Saints while the others ran used the roads to get the Ambulances and most of the crew over to main hotel where they started with the basement to get the girls out before killing every VK that was between them and Warren, with the thirty Saints Danny had rescued. Danny and Johnny was taken charge and reached King quickly. Danny says, "So you are King? I have heard a lot about you."

King shakes his head as the three were in cover before he says, "Well apparently this boys decided to forget that," Danny stood and fired three shots and received five screams of pain as five VKs fell to the ground clutching a single ear each. King looked over cover to see the damage and says, "Damn, that is some fine shooting you got there. Got a name kid?"

"Danny," Danny simply answered before shooting another five times and this time nine screams were heard, four shot in hands, and four shot in the foot and the ninth shot in the crouch.

Danny returned to cover to reload, King says, "Danny what?"

Danny said nothing until Johnny says, "Danny Saint!" before he shot twenty times and only hit five VKs. Johnny appears disappointed as he returns to cover and says, "Seriously, I have the better range and can hit a can a mile away with a sniper. Give Danny a pistol he can shot twice that!"

Johnny reloaded as Danny fired a single shot at the sign leading into the Hotel which swung down and knocked five VKs over as they defended the hotel, letting the Saints into the hotel. Danny went through another clip of his gun and not killing everyone, with Johnny running out of ammo, King had used Johnny's pistol but only really used one and a half clips as he was amazed by the skill this Danny Saint had with a hand gun. When Danny was finally out of ammo the Hotel was empty of VKs and a loud scream was heard above them before Warren slammed into the ground on the edge of a fountain backwards and dying from a broken back and shattered skull.

_Vice Kings-Destroyed by greed and poor decisions. With his plans to gun down the rival gang males and take the females to be sold for sex, Warren died by gravity after the rescued Saints found their fellow Saints rapped and beat the crap out of him before throwing him out the window with thirty stab wounds. Benjimen King would later go on to write a book about the experience comparing it to his youth, which would later be written as a second book, both fighting for the title of best seller. _

King stood and looked to the remains of Warren bloody and defeated while the Saints empty the hotel of cash, guns and other profiting items. King sighs and says, "Tell Julius thanks, Oh and avoid destroying the Studio, I still own the place and I still want the money from it."

Danny watched as King walked to his car slowly and could understand, he technically just watched everything burn as he said goodbye. Danny sighs loudly before his phone rings, "Hello?" he answered.

"_Look Donnie got me an in with the Rollerz's top boss, you should listen in, meet me at this address," _Lin states before Johnny threw Danny Warren's keys with remote locks and points to the Yellow Porsche. Danny rushed over to the car and sped away to Sunnyvile.

:End of Chapter 5:

**Well this chapter was short by now the (Los) Carnales and Vice Kings have been defeated next up the Rollerz. **

**Until Next time...BEWARE THE WRAITH!**


End file.
